Discovering Your Past
by Avanell
Summary: Wendy has recently met a young gentleman by the name of Alexander who doesn’t remember his past. Nor that he is none other than Peter, whom Wendy has forgotten. Smitten with the young lady, he doesn’t know yet that Hook is back and seeking a way to Peter
1. The Return of the Jolly Roger

**Author's Announcement: This idea has been musing in my mind for quite awhile, but first I want to give credit to MissFit-Luster, author of Lost in Time, for inspiring it. When I first came upon fan fiction from Neverland, it was Wendy/Hook stories that grabbed me. Lost in Time was the first Wendy/Peter story I enjoyed (and then some!). The plot from this story comes from one of the ideas I had from Lost in Time and finally I decided to put it to type. MissFit-Luster has graciously given me permission to write this (very important to me) and in no way IS her story (it's still in progress! Yay!). It has a similar back story, but I've changed things (obviously) since this is a new story. What you need to know: Peter somehow made it to London searching for Wendy (he can't help himself!) but an accident caused him to lose his memory (Note to MissFit-Luster – please have Peter find a clue where he was found!). They have recently met (well, you'll read that in this very chapter), and he is quite taken with her. I probably won't write the back story, so just let your imaginations go wild. And read/review Lost in Time as well. In the meantime, someone else shall open this story…**

**_Disclaimer: I, in no way, own the rights to the characters from Peter Pan, nor am I making any profit from writing this story. Same goes for a movie mentioned later which shall temporarily go unnamed, as I will not give away any of the plot. I will explain after the "idea" has been presented. Actually, the plot in my review of one of the chapters, so you can see I've had this idea for longer than that! Just don't peak until I post the chapter! ;)_**

**_Note to readers: I am trying to learn more about the ports of London around this time, travel, wealthy neighborhoods and such. If you know anything, such as where the Darlings are supposed to live, please let me know!_**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Return of the Jolly Roger

It was bright and early the day that the Jolly Roger made its path through the various ports along the Thames River, seeking the exact dock that would allow the Captain to officially register its visit. Captain Hook stood at the bow of the ship, patient yet anxious to get through the business part of his quest. He had another reason, of course, for his ship's arrival; one that he'd been plotting for some time.

The ship finally docked and Captain Hook made his way to the office of Mr. Creeley, a state clerk who was in charge of registering any ship coming into the port for business. He, the Captain, had all the right merchandise, of course. And Mr. Creeley knew him well, and knew the Captain would be more than willing to pay extra as to attract no _unwanted_ attention.

Mr. Creeley looked up in surprise at the man who entered his office. He recognized the notorious pirate captain, of course, but he wasn't sure what to make of the man's changed appearance. Hook had cut his hair and shaven off his trimmed beard. His black, curly locks bounced slightly as he strode in confidence up to the desk. The man's usual state of dress had been changed to a dark, navy jacket and black modern trousers.

Mr. Creeley pulled out a blank document. There were others in the room, and it wouldn't pay to give Hook any extra attention.

"Ship's name and business?"

"The Jolly Roger." Hook could tell from his keen sense of observation that no one raised or turned their heads at the name of his vessel. "Spices and cocao from the Americas."

"I'll need to see your ship's certificate."

Captain hook pulled out an envelope and handed it over.

Without anyone being the wiser, the man quickly checked the contents but left the envelope on the desk.

"Fill this form out in entirety, Sir."

The captain reached for the quill on the man's desk and began to write. "I would like to have my ship announced in the next news edition."

Mr. Creeley nodded. He knew there would be extra payment and quickly made plans in his mind to go during lunch. The paper had a specific deadline, and he would have to hurry.

Two more customers came in and soon the other clerks in the office were busy. Mr. Creeley quickly slipped the envelope into his desk drawer.

When Hook was finished he handed the registry to the clerk. "Thank you, Captain. Enjoy your time in London."

Hook got up and left the office. It was too easy, but he wasn't worried. He smiled as he put his Captain's hat back on and strode toward the docks.

He found Smee waiting for him as the crew unloaded the ship's cargo for trade. "Have they gone yet?" Hook asked his most trusted mate.

Smee nodded vigorously. "Yes, Captain. They left just after you, when the dockhands came to ask how much we planned to unload today."

"And they took the street map with them?"

"Aye, Captain. They know where to go."

The Captain smiled. Yes, things were finally coming into play.

* * *

**Two weeks prior**

Alexander searched the library for a quiet place to sit. He had pulled two books needed for one of his University courses and needed a good place to work. He spotted a small table off in a corner near a small window. _Perfect_, he thought as he made his way over and placed the books and his bag on the table. As he pulled his chair in, he noticed a pile of books on the table. Catching his eye, he read some of the titles.

_Journey to the Center of the Earth_

_20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_

_Frankenstein_

_No doubt a young lad wishing for adventure_, he chuckled to himself.

He was only on the second page of the first book when he heard someone approaching him.

"Excuse me, Sir, but I was already seated at this table."

Alexander turned, surprised to hear a feminine voice. A very feminine voice. He looked up and saw a girl no less than a year his junior standing behind him, a flustered look upon her face. Her hair was pulled up but several locks hung freely around her pretty face. What caught his eyes the most, however, was her doe-like brown eyes and heart-shaped lips.

Alexander found himself speechless, something he was unaccustomed to. Especially around young ladies as he was usually confident and flirtatious around them. He took a quick glance around the room. "But the library is full," He told her, "Why can we not share?"

She, too, took a look behind her and noticed that yes, the library was indeed quite full and all the other seats were taken.

"Very well." She sat down without saying another word and opened the book she had just retrieved from the shelves. _Blackbeard._

Alexander went back to work, but every so often he would glance over at the girl. She was completely immersed in her book, held in both of her hands covering his view of her lovely face, and paid him no attention at all. Nearly two hours passed before Alexander decided to take a break. He looked over at the girl again and wondered how she could continue reading without minding his presence.

"Lovely day out."

Still, nothing.

"Well, are you not going to at least introduce yourself?" he asked, slightly put off that she ignored him. What kind of lady was she?

The book finally lowered and she gave him a small frown. "Were you speaking to me?"

"There is no one else at this table. Think of the possibility."

She chuckled then, and set her book down. "You must think I'm horribly rude,"

Alexander smiled and shook his head, and then nodded. He reached his hand over. "Alexander DuMont."

"I have heard of your family," She said without impression, then reached her hand over to lightly shake his. He wanted to kiss it, but they were seated and there was no chaperone with her to give proper introduction. "Wendy Darling."

Alexander reached into his mind for any recollection of the family name, but couldn't recall a time when he'd ever heard of it. Then again, he hardly listened to or cared when others spoke of name and position in society.

"A pleasure, Miss Darling. Now, I shall not take you from your reading any longer, for the moment, as I am sure your book is far more thrilling than reading essays of economics."

She laughed in a low tone, for this was a library. "I take it your at University?"

"Yes, I am about to complete my second year. And you? Surely you have finished school."

"Yes, almost a year ago. I had hoped to continue, but father didn't think it proper. But as much time as I spend here, he has been considering it."

"And what do you wish to major in?" He said eyeing her books.

Wendy blushed. "There are many interesting topics, but I do believe literature would be well worth my pursuits."

"I can only imagine the look on your professors' faces when they learn of your _interests_ in the field."

"Not the sort a lady is supposed to find interest in?"

"Well, I suppose it's all on who the lady is."

She smiled at him, and he found his heart racing. But to his disappointment, she picked up her book again and continued her reading.

Alexander was disappointed when he left the library four hours later. Miss Darling had not stopped reading, and paid him no mind when he left, having exhausted himself from studying. He wondered how much longer she planned to stay in the library, but knowing his mother expected him for dinner he had simply gathered his belongings and left quietly. At the very least, he had learned her name. He planned on finding out more regarding Miss Darling at the nearest opportunity.

The next day Alexander sighed as he looked about the room of his final class of the day. He had noticed that there had been two, and only two, women in all his courses. One was attending on behalf of her husband, who had been injured and was unable to attend the remainder of the term. The other was middle aged, and was in his history class as part of continuing her education as a teacher. There were rumors, of course, that William James, brother to the author Henry James, and schooled the first woman to receive a doctoral degree. She had been shunned by her classmates, and the professor had taken to teaching her in his private time, his wife often serving refreshments to the two in their home.

On Friday Alexander had found no opportunity to inquire about the lovely Miss Darling, but fate intervened as he was having lunch with his parents at an exclusive restaurant in downtown London.

"As I was saying," His father said droning on about his business, "There can only be…" His father stopped as his eyes apparently caught something…or some_one_, of interest. "Excuse me a moment," He said as he stood and went over to another part of the restaurant.

Alexander shrugged and went on looking at the menu. His mother took careful delight in tasting her cocktail, a usual Friday afternoon event.

Mr. DuMont returned a few moments later with company.

"Alexander, Elizabeth, this is George and Mary Darling, and their daughter Wendy."

Alexander's eyes shot up and he quickly dropped his menu to stand up and give proper greeting.

Wendy had obviously been surprised, too, for her eyes were nearly as wide as saucers.

As introductions were made, Alexander waited patiently for the two to be properly introduced. When offered her hand, he bowed and graced a kiss on her fingertips. Wendy blushed to his delight, but their fathers were too busy to notice, as he and Mr. Darling were catching up on something he wasn't privy to.

When his father finally returned his attention to his family, he explained, "Mr. Darling has just been promoted to President of the western division of Crest Bank and Investments."

"How wonderful, Mr. Darling," Mrs. DuMont exclaimed. "Your husband has told me of your wise management of our holdings."

Mr. Darling thanked him, and the two ladies chatted for a moment. Alexander simply could not take his gaze off Wendy, and she appeared rather flustered at the silent attention.

Before he knew it, the Darlings were off to their own table. But a smile remained hidden inside him. They had finally been introduced.

_AN: The facts about William James, founding father of my field, Educational Psychology, and his female pupil is true._

**Chapter II Tease:  
**

Wendy was sipping her morning tea, reading a section of the morning paper that her father wasn't currently engrossed in. She flipped through the pages as usual, hoping for something to catch her eye. Something did, although she wasn't sure why.

_Monday morning, at approximately nine in the morning, the ship Jolly Roger registered its arrival for trade in cocoa and spices. The ship is docked at Port Westpoint, and will be in business for trade the remainder of the month. _

Wendy wasn't sure why the announcement caught her eyes, but she took note of the dock and continued reading.

The name of the ship, the Jolly Roger, continued to linger in her mind the rest of the day. She wasn't sure why, but the more she thought of it the more she became intrigued. She had already planned to visit the library the next day, as she did several times a week, but in her loneliness throughout the day a plan started to take form.


	2. An Accidental Meeting

**Once again, thanks to my reviewers :) Reminder: Please feel free to give any feedback (no flames, please) and any insightful information regarding the era of this story. **

* * *

**Chapter II: An "Accidental" Meeting**

On Sunday after the restaurant meeting, Alexander found himself strolling through the park with his two best mates: Oliver and Julian. Oliver, like Alex, was one of the more handsome young men of their circle. He was rather with dark hair and pale skin. Alexander wasn't quite s tall, but his sandy blonde hair and olive skin was well noticed by the ladies.

Alexander had just told them about meeting Wendy Darling in the library and then again later that week.

"I've never heard of the Darling family in our circle." Julian stated. "Are you sure that her family is of quality?" He asked with a quirk of his brow.

Alexander frowned at his tall, dark-haired friend. His friend could be crude at times and was quite the snob. Thankfully Julian didn't notice, but Oliver did.

"Of course she is, my father seemed to be well acquainted with her father."

"And what of Isabel?" Oliver asked. Unlike his two friends, Oliver was rather short for a lad and rather plain looking, with brown wavy hair. "Are not your families hoping for an engagement between the two of you?"

"You know where I stand on that matter." Alexander replied. His parents and Isabel's parents had been friends for ages; the girl was quite beautiful and caught the attention of many men with whom she flirted with constantly. He knew Oliver understood his reasons for not liking Isabel, whereas Julian encouraged him to accept the match.

"Do you fancy this Miss Darling?" Julian asked.

Alexander was at a loss for words. He knew that he did in fact fancy her, more than so, but he had only met on two occasions. She was different, event though she wasn't responsive to his first move in the library, he could tell she was kind with an untamed spirit.

But both friends knew of Alexander's desire to please his family, for they had adopted him out of an orphanage when he was already thirteen years of age when they had gone to seek an infant after discovering Mrs. DuMont would never be able to conceive children of her own. Something about Alexander caught their eye, and they took him home that very day.

"I suppose it does not matter," Julian said upon his friends silence. "We know you shall take the right course of action when the time comes."

* * *

**Tuesday, day of the Jolly Roger's announcement**

Wendy was sipping her morning tea, reading a section of the morning paper that her father wasn't currently engrossed in. She flipped through the pages as usual, hoping for something to catch her eye. Something did, although she wasn't sure why.

_Monday morning, at approximately nine in the morning, the ship Jolly Roger registered its arrival from the Americas for trade in cocoa and spices. The ship is docked at Port Westpoint, and will be in business for trade the remainder of the month. _

Wendy wasn't sure why the announcement caught her eyes, but she took note of the dock and continued reading.

The name of the ship, the Jolly Roger, continued to linger in her mind the rest of the day. She wasn't sure why, but the more she thought of it the more she became intrigued. She had already planned to visit the library the next day, as she did several times a week, but in her loneliness throughout the day a plan started to take form.

With her parents being busy attending events and parties as part of her father's recent promotion, Wendy found more time alone as her brothers, as well as her adopted brothers, were in school or with the nanny. She helped watch over the younger ones on weekends, but during the week she found herself on her own more and more. As she brushed through her hair before dinner, she formed a plan to visit Westpoint the next day. She could take her usual stroll down to the end of the neighborhood and hire a carriage.

* * *

**Outside London**

That same morning, Alexander had eaten breakfast with his parents. Like all businessmen, his father read through the paper just as Mr. Darling did.

"Listen to this," His father said as he mused over one page. He read the announcement of the Jolly Roger. His father had holdings in trade, and read all announcements of vessels taking note of their cargo. "The Jolly Roger, what kind of ship name is that? Likely a pirate one, don't know how it made the registry."

"You think their captain paid off a clerk?" Alexander asked, suddenly interested.

His father made sound in disgust. "Just speculation, son. Westfield has a reputation I have no interest in. And with no evidence, I certainly have no reason or time to look into the affairs of a small ship. No, that duty is for the magistrate of the docks."

Like Wendy, Alexander was intrigued. But with his economics paper due at the end of the week, he had no time to consider the matter further. He had no idea how much the ship's name would haunt him throughout the week.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The next day Wendy dressed carefully and plainly once her parents had left, long after the boys had gone to school. Of course, John was away at boarding school, and not around at all. Finding a willing carriage driver proved more difficult. Most simply looked at her when she gave direction and then politely refused. After nearly an hour, she finally found one willing to take her to Westpoint.

The ride was rather long, and when the time came to finally pay her fare, she found herself hesitant. Still, she paid the driver and got out. Looking at the surroundings she felt herself a bit queasy. The streets were not like any she'd ever seen before. They were dirty, and some people sat in torn, dirty clothes against the shabby building. It was rather cold out this day, so she was glad for the excuse to pull up the hood of her cloak as she walked toward the docks.

Wendy lingered on her way, taking note of the children dressed in shabby clothes playing on the streets and of the men and women selling goods nearby. A few of the women appeared to be prostitutes, and she shuddered as she pushed her way through the crowds.

When she finally came upon the docks she saw many men in sailor's clothes carrying crates here and there, but didn't see any ship bearing the name Jolly Roger. She stopped to ask someone, the man merely pointed down to what seemed an abandoned part of the docks.

She could see a ship looking grand despite its presence in such a ghastly place. She wanted to turn back, but something seemed to pull her feet forward. As if she was meant to see the ship in all of its glory. As she neared a sense of déjà vu came upon her, as if she had seen the ship in a dream. She stared at it, not noticing two men watching her in curiosity. One nudged the other, and the two quickly went back on board.

Shaking herself from her gaze, Wendy felt the need to turn back. She forced herself to turn around in haste, but found herself bumping into something, sending her to the ground.

Said something was a man, a tall one. She looked up to find his scrutinizing eyes upon her. He gave her his hand and pulled her up gently.

"My deepest apologies, miss," He told her as held her up while she regained composure. "That was inexcusable of me." Of course, Hook had known exactly what he was doing when he "bumped" into her.

Wendy looked up at the man in surprise. He was quite an imposing figure, standing well over six feet and in a Captain's uniform. "That is quite alright, I was hardly looking where I was going." She replied.

"Ah, but you are no doubt a lady," He said admiring her form. She blushed. "It is I who have ill manners. I must have been quite in shock for seeing someone of her position down here by the docks. Were you searching for someone? Are you lost?"

"No, I…well, I am not sure what I am doing here." She paused as he reached out his hand.

"Captain Hawkins, at your pleasure." Hook introduced himself with a graceful bow and waited for her hand. When she shyly offered it he kissed it gently, as most gentlemen did.

"Wendy Darling."

"Ah, Miss Darling. You must allow me to make up for my dreadful error in tousling you about." He said mischievously. "At least allow me to take you to lunch."

Wendy felt hesitant, but surely he must mean to take her to a fine establishment. And she was famished. "That will do. You are most kind, Captain Hawkins."

"James, my first name is James."

He took her to a nearby officer's club, and told her of his most recent voyage from the Americas.

"How long are you here for?"

"Ah, yes, well, you see I have not quite made up my mind. The Jolly Roger has been registered…"

"The Jolly Roger?" She exclaimed. He was the captain of the very ship she came to see! "Oh, do forgive me, it is such an unusual name."

"No worries, Miss Darling. Where was I? Oh, yes…you see, we are registered for trade but I do have another purpose for my visit here to London. As this town has a reputation for some of the finest writers, I was hoping to hire someone to write my memoirs. If all goes well, I shall extend my stay here. Although I imagine they shall want me to re-dock the Jolly Roger once all trade has commenced."

"Write your memoirs? That is most exciting! Have you any prospects for the contract?" Ideas were spinning in her mind, but she knew better than to be hopeful.

"Not quite. I was planning to post advertisement in a few days, once I have considered the matter more thoroughly. Do you by chance know of any writers? Reputation is one matter, but I am rather particular. For one, I wish to have someone who is more, say, the storyteller."

Excitement broke through her exterior. "Oh, I wish to be a writer, but I have no references or experience, but others have always told me I am an excellent storyteller. I have quite the number of brothers, and enjoy providing their entertainment by creating stories for them. Some even…well, some they believe!"

"Oh, you do now…you do realize that telling a Captain's tale is quite uncommon for a woman of any position. George Sands was quite the gifted writer, but her lifestyle was far more entertaining than her writing."

"Oh, I do wish you would give me a chance…I have nearly convinced my father to let me attend University, and this would…"

"Ah, but you could not tell anyone. Not yet."

"Is your past that secretive, Captain?"

He chuckled. "No, I merely choose to keep a low profile. However, I do believe I could trust you. But first, have you put any of your stories to paper?"

She shook her head. "No, I am afraid I have not, but I have imagined them written in my mind. And I have read many novels of sea voyages, last week I finished the story of Blackbeard"

"Well, no matter…since we are nearly finished here, why don't you come on board the Jolly Roger and I will give you a small task as your application for the contract."

"A task?"

"Yes, I shall tell you some of my childhood and then you shall write it over the next few days. When you return, I shall read it and then give you my answer."

Wendy thought for a moment. "Why must we go aboard? I mean, that would hardly be proper. Why can we not discuss your childhood here?"

"Because anything I say shall not be for the ears of this club. You never know who might be listening, and I should hate for anyone else to write about me. Especially without my permission."

Wendy looked around, growing excited at the thought that the Captain thought his past was interesting enough to tempt someone to steal the tale. "I accept your challenge, Captain."

He smiled, an almost wicked smile, but left coins for payment of their meal and the two left.

* * *

**At the University**

Alexander was with his friends Julian and Oliver, as well as their classmate Robert.

"I'm telling you, father believes this vessel is a pirate ship, coming here under the ruse for trade."

"I say we go pay this ship a visit." Robert suggested with a smirk. "Who knows what we'll find!"

"If they are really pirates, that could be quite dangerous." Oliver remarked.

"Who says we have to board the ship?" Alexander offered. "We could spy on it! If we see anything suspicious we can, well, report it!"

Julian was unusually quiet about the idea.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now…term papers are due Friday." Oliver said.

"How about Saturday?" Robert suggested.

"I'm in," Alexander said. "After all, it's my information."

"Then we agree. We'll meet early and then head for the docks."

Julian still said nothing. But he planned on being there.

AN: I have to admit that I didn't quite do all of my homework on the docks in London during this era, but I did find a good site with insightful drawings of people, ships and such.

Oh, and Pixie Dust points or House points to any Hogwarts House (Coconut: Which house are you? Gryffindor I imagine, but I could be wrong;) if you can guess (yet) the **movie **I will be giving credit to for using their idea. Clues are in this chapter.


	3. A Writing Agreement

**Chapter III: A Writing Agreement**

* * *

**On the Jolly Roger**

The men on the Jolly Roger stepped aside as Captain "Hawkins" led Wendy aboard his ship. He gave her a quick tour, the men acting as if not surprised there was a lady on board. Those that past her gave her a polite nod and went about their business.

When she first entered the Captain's office, which included a desk, dining table, and a collection of artifacts, Wendy felt a sense of familiarity but ignored it. The Captain had her sit on the lounge, and he followed suite but did not sit too close to her. He ordered his first mate, a "Mr. Smee" to fetch them some tea, which they were now sipping on.

Wendy listened in fascination as Captain "Hawking" gave her accounts of the events that led to his first ship voyage. His words were beautifully spoken, and she couldn't wait to get them on paper. His first mate, an odd looking old chap, Mr. Smee, was now busy in the corner doing something with her cloak. Without realizing it, two hours had passed before he finished.

"Oh, dear," She said upon his tale finishing, "It is rather late…I must be getting home."

"Not yet, my dear. First I shall give you a lesson of the sword."

She balked at him. "Me? A sword? For what purpose?"

Captain Hook went over to the corner and brought out two swords, one larger than the other. "This here," He explained as he handed her the smaller one, "is made for smaller men, or women, should the occasion arise. And don't tell me you haven't read of _women_ pirates in your reading."

"I have, I just never thought…"

"You will need the lesson. If you are to write for me, _if_ I say, then to feel the sword will compel you to write with your…" he paused.

"My heart?"

He laughed, then leaned in toward her. "No, your _gut_!" He growled.

Wendy gulped at the close proximity between herself and the Captain, but she lifted the sword which proved lighter than she thought.

"No, hold it like this," he said as he stood beside her, showing her how to grip it correctly. "Yes, well done!"

A few minutes later Wendy was able to thrust the sword properly, and Hook was ready to advance the lesson.

Suddenly, Wendy closed her eyes. "Red-Handed Jill." She whispered.

Hook's brows shot up as his eyes went wide. "I…I beg your pardon?"

Her eyes opened, and she looked confused. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Well, let us explore this. Who is Red-Handed Jill?" He asked, knowing the answer all too well.

She closed her eyes again and gave description of what came to mind. She thought it just another story. Hook, knew it was a memory, but let her continue without interruption. Her details were precise to the event that had occurred many years before in the very same room they were in.

When she was finished, he remarked "I think that is excellent. Perhaps you should write it. We can, say, have it part of a dream sequence."

"Oh, yes! That would be splendid! It could make the story quite compelling, and perhaps draw a female audience."

The captain smiled, his plan was working far better than he hoped. If she continued to remember, then she might just tell him where Peter was. But then a touch of sadness struck his heart. How he longed to have a proper profession and recognition; if the book sold well, then he could live his days as someone else and the nightmares and frustrations of Neverland and Peter Pan might just fade.

Wendy brought her sword up again. "Shall we continue?" She asked with determination.

The black part of his soul took over once again, revenge seeming more in grasp than it had been in years. "Yes, let us continue.

An hour later Captain Hook marveled at the sight before him. Even though she was quite disheveled, Wendy was glowing with pride.

"Oh, my! That was wonderful! Can we continue again next time?"

"But of course, my lady. I shall give you three days to start your writing. I suppose you must take your leave now."

"Yes, I do need to return home before my parents begin to worry. Is there a place I can freshen up?"

He pointed to a door that led to his private bedroom. "Take all the time you need. I shall wait for you on deck."

Wendy thanked him, and then went through the door.

Moments later she found him waiting for her at the door.

"A light rain has just started, and it seems to be getting worse." He explained.

She cast a hesitant eye outside. It was indeed raining.

"Come, let us hurry…you can wait under the clerk's office while I find you a carriage."

Wendy nodded, and then went to get her cloak.

"I hope you don't mind, I had Smee sew an inner pocket in your cloak. This way you can take your writings with you without anyone being the wiser."

She nodded again, marveling at his thinking ahead.

They ran outside and down the plank toward the clerk's office, and she hastily went to stand under the awning (for the office was now closed) as Hook went to find her ride home.

The clerk's office faced the main street nearest the docks, and there was already a line of carriages waiting for patrons. Hook went and opened the door to the first one. A middle-aged man reeking of tobacco was seated inside to escape the rains. Hook scowled and closed the door on him.

The next driver was waiting at the driver's seat, but he seemed far less trustworthy than the first, so he walked on down the line until he found a young man attending his horses. The rain was now coming down quite hard, yet the man seemed more concerned for his horses than himself.

"Excuse me, are you waiting for anyone?"

The man smiled at him brightly. "Sir, I am available. Just tell me where it is you wish to go?"

"It is not for me, but for a lady you may be returning on a regular basis. Tell me, lad, how much do you make on a good day?"

The man gave him an honest figure. Hook knew the others made slightly more, likely haven scammed some of their fares.

"And do you have any regular patrons?"

"None, sir. I am attending University on scholarship and recently married. I just started last week, to make money for the missus and me."

The Captain paused. The young man was perfect; responsible and seemingly honest.

"Very good. I'm looking to hire a personal carriage for the remainder of my trip. For the lady, I need to have a carriage pick her up and be at her disposal at any time while she is here. She is a writer, so our meetings shall likely be every few days. I shall triple your daily wage if you wait only for me. When I have no use of a ride, you can study in the cab."

The man beamed at him. "Oh, yes sir…I shall not disappoint you, sir!" He was already planning in his mind how he could advance his studies during the opportunity, and save money as well. Perhaps he could take his wife out for dinner, even the theater.

Hook smiled arrogantly at the man. "I shall go and get her now, for she needs to go to return home." He then disclosed the destination. "Just do not tell her I told you that."

"Yes, sir," The man said happy, then waited as the Captain went to get Wendy.

Hood led her over to the carriage, the driver opening the door as they made their way in haste to escape from the rain. When she was settled inside after giving directions, even though the driver already knew, the Captain told her "Your driver shall return for you in three days. I take it that is enough time for you to bring me something?"

"Yes, Captain Hawkins. That sounds very reasonable. I shall not disappoint you."

"I shall be waiting then, until Saturday. Just give your driver a time, he shall be my driver for the rest of my stay in London." He took her hand and gave it another kiss, this time letting it linger. "Miss Darling," He said as he bowed best he could and then waited for the driver to shut the door.

"I take it you heard, will you be working then?"

"Aye, sir, I only take Sundays off."

"Very good then, have her give you a time to pick her up."

* * *

**Late Friday Afternoon**

Alexander was relieved that midterms were finally over, and he finally had a chance to relax. After a long day at school, he decided to wander about London. Not planning on visiting anywhere in particular, he found himself wandering through an unfamiliar park in a calm, inviting neighborhood. He liked the charm of the surroundings, preferring it to the dull, aristocratic air of his own neighborhood. The houses were still large, but there were many more trees that were now in full bloom as spring took over from the dry winter.

The park was rather large, and many children were about playing. A group of boys ran in front of him, so he decided to sit on a bench and watch them. They went into a field, where others in their group were playing a game of capture the flag. An older girl was also playing with them, or rather, coaching them. He took another look. _Wendy?_

She was running about, telling a couple of the boys something. They nodded, then attacked the other team. He laughed as they all fell together. He could see Wendy, too, laughing at their mishap. He decided to take advantage of the moment and walked over to her.

She saw him as he approached. "Miss Darling," he said as he came upon her. "You are forever full of surprises. Our third meeting and I find you playing rough with the boys."

She pulled back a strand of hair that had fallen onto her lovely face. "My brothers. Their nanny had an emergency, so I opted to take them to the park until dinner."

He looked over at the group of boys. Not only were there more than just a few, but none of them hardly looked alike. "Your brothers?" He asked.

She laughed. "Michael is my only biological brother, as is John but he is away at school. The rest are adopted."

"Really? I am adopted myself!"

He offered his arm and walked her over to the bench he had been sitting at. She waved at the boys to continue.

"Your parents adopted all of them?"

"My parents are very generous, and love them as if they were their own. As do I, I cannot imagine life without them."

Alexander felt something in his heart. There was something…something about this girl. "Please, tell me how your parents came to adopt so many unfortunates."

She tensed for a moment.

"I meant nothing ill by that, as I said, I was adopted myself. But to have so many…"

"Yes, I must be honest in that I cannot recall how it actually happened, it was as if suddenly I was moved from the nursery and had more brothers than I recalled having. But they are fine lads, even if they quite a lot to handle sometimes. Timothy, for example, the one with the blue cap, he's quite the trouble maker. And the twins, well, they can be quite the pranksters. Richard, or Ricky, the larger one, he's rather quiet and enjoys reading almost as much as I do. It's strange, though, sometimes I feel compelled to call them by absurd nicknames."

Alexander laughed. "My father had a rather strange nickname for me, too, when I was first adopted. He called me bird-boy. I kept trying to fly."

Wendy looked at him. Something flashed through her mind, an image, like the one she'd had the other day on the Jolly Roger. "It fits you."

Alexander set his eyes back on the boys. Something about the way she said "it fits you" stirred in him, but not knowing what it meant he drew his attention elsewhere.

He turned to her again. "Wendy, I was wondering…"

Suddenly one of the boys came running up to them. It was 'Ricky'. "Wendy, Timothy hurt himself I think!"

She quickly got up and turned to Peter. "I best go…it was a pleasure seeing you again, Mr. DuMont."

He stood alongside her. "Until next time, Miss Darling."

She smiled, and then raced off to attend to her brother.

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews…please let me know what you think. As for the movie, think older…in fact, it's a classic (also had a tv series, but not at all the same as the movie)**_


	4. Catching a Glance

**Chapter IV: Catching a Glance**

When Alexander arrived home, he found his father expecting him in the study.

"Father, you wished to see me?"

"Ah, yes, Alexander. I just wanted to speak to you about dinner tonight. The Shelton's are joining us for dinner tonight, Isabel as well. I expect you to spend time with her, as usual."

Alexander frowned inside, but he couldn't let his father know what he really felt of the matter. "Of course, father.

"Now, as you know, Mr. Shelton and I are investing in a new company in the Americas. We will need to go over some of the business matters while you are to entertain Ms. Shelton."

"Yes, father." He paused as his mind went racing. "Father?"

"Yes, son?"

"Is Mr. Darling helping you with these investments?"

"Of course, son. George Darling was head of investments before his most recent promotion. I wouldn't trust matters to anyone else."

This made Alexander smile. "Are they coming to the ball?"

His father shook his head. "Not that I am aware of. You know how things are."

* * *

**That night…**

"Alexander, I hear you have finished your midterms this week." Isabel said to him once they were left alone.

"Yes, I have. And how have you been fairing?"

She laughed in her aristocratic way. "Oh, I have been quite busy. Helping mother with her charities, and of course, having my dress made for the ball next week. You are taking me, are you not?"

Alexander frowned. He hadn't expected to. "Actually, I was planning on going with Julian and Oliver. The Barnes have invited us over for dinner first."

"Oh, well, then I suppose I can make due on my own. But we will have the first dance, shall we not?"

Alexander nodded. It would be expected, of course. "As usual, Isabel."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be wearing something special." She whispered into his ear. Suddenly a flash of a woman wearing a beautiful gown came to mind, but it wasn't Isabel's face he saw. It was Wendy's. He smiled falsely. "I can hardly wait," He told her.

Alexander groaned as he made his way to his private bedroom that night. His parents seemed to be making it more clear they wanted a match with him and Isabel, but all he could think of was Wendy. He wanted to dance with _her_, not Isabel. He wanted Wendy in his arms as they danced. But would she ever be invited to such an affair? Surely she was accustomed to formal events, but his family's circle was rather exclusive, and he'd never seen her at a ball before. How would he go about seeing the lovely Miss Darling again?

As he prepared for bed he remembered the adventure that awaited him the next day. He and his friends were going to go take a look at the Jolly Roger. At least that was something to look forward to.

**A few houses down…**

Julian had been out late with his father. It had all started earlier, when Julian found his father going out after dinner. His mother had already gone to bed (remember, she likes to drink on weekends starting at lunch on Fridays) and he found his father in the foyer with his coat on.

"Father, where are you going?"

"Out, son. I have some business to attend to."

Julian pondered the thought. He knew his father had some rather unsavory business deals, but had never questioned them much.

"Father, let me go with you."

His father turned to him. Although more than twice his son's age, he was still quite the handsome man with a touch of gray at the sides (think recent Count of Monte Cristo movie). "No, it might be…"

"Dangerous? Or are you just trying to keep me from knowing all of your business dealings. If I am to join you some day in running some of the family business, shouldn't I get a taste of what I shall be learning in the future?"

His father sighed. "Very well, but do not speak of this to your mother."

Julian's fathers private carriage was waiting for them at the side of the house. They hopped inside and rode for quite awhile. When they were finally at their destination, Julian was surprised to find they were at the docks. The very place he would be going tomorrow with his friends.

They left the carriage and walked over to a shadowed corner. Julian could see someone waiting for them there.

"You brought someone." A low voice whispered dangerously.

"My son. He can be trusted." Julian's father replied. He then turned to him. "Julian, this is Captain Hawkins."

* * *

Saturday came and Wendy was excited. She had finished over thirty pages and was quite pleased with what she had written about the Captain and the beginning of his journeys. She had also included the tale of Red-Handed Jill, making it a dream as the Captain suggested. She wasn't sure how the dream story came to mind, it was as if the words magically appeared. She hadn't needed to think about them at all, creating a place called Neverland where children battled pirates to save their youth. She never imaged that it had actually been real, her own memories finally coming out through her favorite quill.

At the moment Wendy was getting ready for what others assumed to be another day at the library or at the gardens with her friends. They had become so used to her ventures that no one really questioned her anymore, except her father once in a while. After all, he had to remind Wendy her position in society, even if they weren't the wealthiest of families.

As she entered the breakfast room she found everyone already seated and eating.

"Wendy," Her father spoke as she took her seat. "I wanted to make sure you are available tomorrow, Aunt Millicent is coming for another visit."

Wendy groaned inside, but did not let it show. "On a Sunday? That is rather out of character for her. But father, you know I always stay with the family on Sunday."

"I know dear, I just wanted to let you know. Are you going out today? I hope you don't exhaust yourself. Your aunt is rather particular in making sure you are the young lady whose education she insisted upon paying for herself."

"Of course, father. I shall be home by supper."

"Then it is settled. Your mother and I are having dinner out tonight, and I need you to make sure everything is prepared for her arrival."

"That's enough, George." Mrs. Darling interrupted. "Wendy has her own life. It is hardly fair that we are never home to take care of matters ourselves."

George Darling didn't utter a word. Unlike many men, he never got upset when his wife talked back to him.

"Thank you mother, I hope you two have a lovely time tonight." With that said Wendy took her first bite of the morning and remained quiet the rest of the time. Her brothers were too busy chatting amongst themselves to pay attention to the adults ramblings.

When Wendy finally stepped out for the day she found the Captain's new driver waiting for her as he had promised. She carefully got into the carriage and patted her new hidden pocket, making sure the written upon pages were there.

She boarded the ship sometime later, finding the Captain waiting for her on the deck. Never did she notice that another pair of eyes were watching her form.

However, an uneasiness was felt as she walked up the plank toward the deck. She ignored it, as she was too excited for her newest venture: writing the Captain's story. But she hadn't forgotten that familiar feeling she'd gotten when she first read the ship's announcement.

* * *

Alexander and his friends were laughing as they strolled down the docks, looking at each ship as they passed by. They didn't want to ask anyone about the Jolly Roger, as they didn't want anyone to 'sound the alarms', so to speak.

After Alexander had met Oliver and Robert in the park they had waited for Julian, but he never showed. After waiting nearly an hour, they trio finally left.

After an exhausting search for the Jolly Roger, the three boys had nearly given up. Just then Oliver had spotted another ship, further down the docks.

"There's hardly a soul down there." Robert mused.

"It must be the ship. Hurry on, we can walk over there." Alexander said pointing a shadowed alleyway. "It might lead us there." He wasn't sure, of course, just had a hunch.

The walked through the winding alley in silence; Oliver hardly breathed at all. They were now alone with only a wandering character who only eyes them suspiciously but thankfully left them alone, and the sudden loneliness was rather eerie compared to the bustling activity on the main streets along the docks. The buildings were only two stories high, but they were so closely build together that the view of the sky was nearly hidden from them.

They saw light up ahead, and crept forward.

"Psst!" A sound was heard by all three. Oliver nearly jumped, but Alexander grabbed his friend's arm. They all looked over to see Julian smirking at them.

"When did _you_ get here?" Robert asked. "We waited for you!"

"Keep your voices down!" Julian said. "I was late, trying to find out which dock the Jolly Roger is at. When I got to the park, you three had left." He lied. "I figured you'd come by eventually, and have been waiting. No sense trying to find you in the crowd." He paused an motioned to the building behind him. "Come over here, the building's abandoned and has a good view of the ship."

The three boys followed their friend inside the damp, smelly building. It was dark inside, but the windows (although many had been broken) let in enough light for them to see where they were going. Julian led them over to a room, telling them to mind their step over discarded junk.

Robert let out a low whistle when they finally got a good look outside. They were in perfect view of the ship and could clearly see the men taking goods off while apparent business men waiting for their newly purchased goods.

"Have you seen much?" Alexander asked.

"Just a few dealings, they seemed legitimate enough. Oh, there was a woman who arrived earlier. I think the Captain was waiting for her."

Robert snickered, as did Alexander. Oliver stared blankedly.

"Likely a prostitute." Alexander laughed. "I'm sure the Captain has a lot of those coming by."

Julian shook his head. "No, this one was a lady. But she had her hood up, so I couldn't see her face."

The three boys looked at their friend in surprise.

"A lady?" Oliver asked. "How could you tell?"

Julian smirked again. "The way she handled herself. And the way the Captain greeted her."

"So what did he look like?" Alexander asked. "The Captain?"

Julian shrugged. "Like any other Captain, I suppose. The type that could easily sweep a lady off her feet."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see for ourselves. We should wait for her to leave, at least. How long has she been there?" Robert asked.

"She arrived shortly after I found this place. An hour?"

"Well, how long would a lady stay on a supposed pirate ship?" Alexander mused. Little did he know how long they would have to wait. They'd never had this kind of adventure, and hadn't realized how long they'd be there without seeing anything of interest.

* * *

On board the ship Wendy waited as the Captain finished reading her trial draft. He hadn't let any sign of his approval, or disapproval, show on his face and she had no idea what he thought of her writing.

Finally he turned over the final page. They were seated at his desk, Captain Hawking on one side, Wendy on the other. He paused. "It is brilliant. I could not hope for a better writer." He lifted his head and smiled wickedly at her. "Considered yourself hired for the job…that is, if you still want it."

Wendy was so thrilled she jumped out of her chair and nearly reached over to hug him, but held back. After all, she was a lady, as Julian had expertly noticed when she had arrived. Embarrassed, she sat back down.

"Well, I say we should celebrate…I'll go have Smee fetch us some refreshment."

He left Wendy alone as he went to settle things, and the young woman looked around again at the richly decorated room. She hadn't really noticed some of the décor on her visit three days before, and realized that the Captain had excellent taste. Some books were shelved in one corner, and she got up to see what works he kept aboard. She had just picked up one when the Captain returned with his first-mate, Smee, who was carrying a tray with two covered plates and a bottle of wine.

Smee set the tray down on the dining table then quickly left the room.

"Shall we?" The Captain asked as he lifted the covers. "Ah, chicken and potatoes in a delicate cream sauce. Perfect." He then opened the bottle of wine and poured two glass which he had fetched from a cabinet.

Wendy sat down at the table and waited for the Captain. He handed her a glass of the wine and lifted his own toward her. "A toast…to an excellent writer and a sensational story to be told."

* * *

The four young men waited for hours for any sign of the Captain, all the while watching the activity on the ship.

"Anything happen?" Oliver asked, who had just returned with snacks from a local stand near the docks. All were hungry, and sent out the youngest for food.

The boys hastily ate their food while chatting about what they'd seen thus far.

"I don't see anything that makes it look like a pirate ship. Perhaps you father was wrong," Robert mused.

Julian smiled, of course he had warned the Captain about his friends. However the man had said nothing about his expected visitor.

"I think waiting to see the Lady, as you described her, Julian, is worth waiting to see."

"True," Alexander said. "What kind of lady goes aboard a ship? She had no chaperone, you said?"

"I didn't, but she was alone."

"She's been on board an awful long time." Oliver commented. "What if…what if they've taken her captive!"

The others laughed. "Taken her in broad daylight?" Julian scoffed.

"She came willingly. Maybe he fancies her, or she him." Alexander said.

Just then a hooded figure was seen departing the ship, the Captain right next to her, holding her arm as a gentleman. All four were silent as they watched in interest.

He took her down the plank, where she then turned to exchange words with the Captain. She turned again, and then left.

As she turned toward the main street, they caught a slight glimpse of her face.

"_Wendy_?" Alexander whispered in shock.

AN: To my reviewer who thinks Wendy is a bit naive...yes, you're right. I think so, too...but she's still independent and I couldn't make her a duplicate like the Wendy from my other story. Plus, I _had _to get her on that ship willingly. ;)


	5. Aunt Millicent Arrives

**Chapter V: Aunt Millicent Arrives **

AN: Sorry it took so long, but I'm finishing a dissertation (like, this weekend not including editing) and I didn't want to post this chapter until I had started well into the next. I also looked back on the previous chapters. Oh, my! Some of it was _horribly_ written! For instance, Hook, er, Captain Hawking, saying "shall" three times in one paragraph (blech!). But this story is just for fun, as mentioned it was inspired by another Wendy/Peter story (not to mention a release as I wait for the next chapter, which has been promised by the author!!!)

* * *

_Last time..._

_Just then a hooded figure was seen departing the ship, the Captain right next to her, holding her arm as a gentleman. All four were silent as they watched in interest. _

_He took her down the plank, where she then turned to exchange words with the Captain. She turned again, and then left. _

_As she turned toward the main street, they caught a slight glimpse of her face. _

_"__Wendy__?" Alexander whispered in shock._

His friends turned to him. "What did you say?" Robert asked. Julian thought he heard Alexander speak the name of the girl he told them about, but he could have been wrong. Oliver returned to finishing his sandwich, and had missed the entire exchange. 

Alexander shook his head. "Nothing, thought she looked familiar at first. I was mistaken." He wasn't sure, of course, it _had_ looked like Wendy, but she had moved quickly and was gone from sight all too quickly. Still, the young man was shaken. _It couldn't have been her, could it?_

* * *

Wendy felt very proud as she rode in the carriage toward home. The Captain had approved of her writing and had given her more information to write about. Of course, the subject hadn't been at all for a lady to write, but she didn't consider herself an ordinary lady who stuck by the rules of society. _Oh, my…what would Aunt Millicent think? _She giggled to herself. Suddenly that nagging sense that trouble was coming came upon her, and she shivered slightly, then lay her head back to rest for the remainder of the ride.

Sunday passed by quickly in the chaos of Aunt Millicent and her arrival. By the time Monday had arrived, Wendy found herself woken early by her Aunt who insisted her company for her appointment with other matrons of society. Of course, Aunt Millicent only kept company of the elite and was insistent on her attempts to bring Wendy to what she considered "higher standing"…and the prospects of finding a husband for her niece.

Wendy groaned, she knew another day would pass before she would have a chance to write more. She had written some in the late hours of the night before, which left her now exhausted. She decided to drink something stronger than tea at breakfast, and had nearly two cups of coffee before she felt alert enough for the day.

The luncheon with Aunt Millicent and her friends was long and boring, and Wendy found herself a frequent topic of their conversation. Apparently there was a ball taking place on the next Saturday, and Aunt Millicent had found a way for the two of them to receive invitation.

"This will be the perfect opportunity for you to make entrance at a grand affair. No more of the frivolous parties you attend with your school mates." Her aunt told her once the other busybodies were discussing other matters.

Wendy inwardly groaned. She liked the parties she attended; they weren't too formal and fun could be had without the pressures to find a husband. Of course, the men were still flirtatious, but it was easier to rid of unwanted attention.

That afternoon they went shopping for a new ball gown, as Aunt Millicent insisted she wear something new and more expensive than what she might find in her wardrobe.

None of the many gowns Wendy tried fitted right, and so they were going to have a new one made, at high expense with such short notice. But her aunt was "loaded", and Wendy went along with the plan. She was measured and fitted with many materials until the right one was found. Even Wendy had to agree, the dress to be made was perfect.

* * *

Meanwhile Alexander was stuck in the classroom listening to one of his professors go on and on about the latest theory in physics. His mind wandered back to Saturday which had been spent watching the Jolly Roger. He kept trying to play the image of the woman over and over in his mind…had it really been Wendy? Like countless other times since he shook his head from the thought. _It couldn't have been…what would a lady like her be doing on a ship? Especially one that might be led by pirates?_

His attention was brought up to the board and he hastily scribbled down the figures his professor had written down the last few minutes. Julian cast him a suspicious glance. He had been following the professor's lecture and was already caught up. He could tell something was bothering his friend, but what?

That afternoon, as Alexander was leaving school when his friends caught up with him.

"Where are you off to, mate?" Oliver asked cheerily.

Alexander suddenly had a thought. He had been wondering how he might meet Wendy again. "I was actually thinking of heading off to the library. We have a new assignment in Economics."

"But that's weeks away!" Robert exclaimed. "There's a new exhibition down at the hall, I was thinking we could all take a look at it."

Alexander shook his head. "No, you three go and have your fun."

"Maybe his mystery lady is there." Oliver jokingly said.

Julian scoffed. "She's likely a figment of his overactive imagination. You remember the tales he used to tell when we first met him in school?"

The others laughed, even Alexander. He had told some wild stories of adventures from his dreams, but back then they had all seemed so real that he was convinced they might actually be true.

"Or maybe you were planning on going back to the Jolly Roger. Perhaps to see if the lady has returned to visit the ship's captain." Oliver said, still joking.

Alexander stopped in his tracks. "No, I seriously am heading off to the library. You may follow me if you wish."

The others shrugged. "No, we believe you," Julian said. "We'll see you tomorrow then."

The group said their farewells and Alexander made his way to the public library, not the University library.

* * *

Two hours later Alexander had finished an exhaustive yet subtle search for Wendy. He decided to take another approach and went to the clerk's desk.

"Excuse me," He said.

"Yes, sir, what can I do for you?" The middle-aged man asked.

"I am in search of my friend whom I often meet here." He said exaggerating. He had only met Wendy there once…and it had been their first meeting. "Do you by chance know Miss Wendy Darling? I believe she comes here quite often."

The man paused for a moment as if searching his memory of the young woman. "Oh, yes! I do know of her. No, I have not seen her today. In fact, I have not seen her in nearly a week. My apologies, sir."

"That is quite alright. Thank you."

Alexander decided to use his time and did indeed begin his research for his end of term paper. It was late when he finally left, and knew he would receive a lecture from his father for missing supper.

He was right, his father was indeed upset by calmed down by reminder Alexander's duty at the upcoming ball.

"Do not forget, even though you are going elsewhere for dinner, you will be spending time with Ms. Shelton for part of the evening. You two will share the first dance."

Alexander grumbled inside, but assured his father that he would follow through on the promise. _ Perhaps I shall refuse next time…_

* * *

The week flew by for Wendy, as she was busy with her aunt and trying to meet her next writing goal and would be delivering another set of pages for the Captain on Friday. She had met with him already once this week, and had been told many more stories of his adventures. They were now past his first voyage.

Thursday night Wendy had a strange dream. It eerily reminded her of the one she'd had on her first visit to the Captain's cabin. She was a girl again, dressed in a simple nightgown, and the Captain seemed to be mocking her. A young boy dressed in strange leaves came flying about and was demanding her release. Next thing she knew she was walking the ship's plank, a blindfold around her eyes. She felt herself falling down into the depths of the ocean below, and then woke up.

Wendy bolted upright in her bed, one hand held at her heart. She was breathing rapidly. She had nightmares before, but none were ever like this. _Why did it feel so real?_ She asked herself aloud in a whisper. Then she remembered that she wasn't alone in her dream, her brothers, all of them, had been there. The adopted ones were dressed in animal skins; John and Michael, like her, were also in their sleepwear. And just before she'd woken, she felt the grasp of someone catching her fall. _Who was it?_

She pulled the covers back and quietly slipped out of her room. She crept carefully down the hall until she reached Michael and Ricky's bedroom. The others shared a bedroom across the hall.

The door opened soundlessly and she closed it behind her, locking it just in case. She didn't know why she did, but felt she should.

She walked over to Michael's slumbering form and woke him with a simply nudge.

"Wendy? What are you doing here? Bloody…"

"Don't even start with that language, Michael. I'm sorry for waking you, but I needed to ask you something."

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Well? Get on with it." He said playfully.

"Have you ever…had nightmares?"

"Of course, Wendy. We all have them. I know you've had them before."

"Not like this one. Michael, have you ever dreamed of being on a ship or…" She thought back to her dream a moment. "Or an island?" She recalled seeing one in the distance in the dream, it felt familiar to her somehow.

"I have." Ricky said, who was now also awake. "Often. So do the others."

"You have?" Both Wendy and Michael gasped.

"Yeah…we been wonderin' about them for years! Thought they meant something, but never said anything cos we were new here and didn't want to leave."

"Oh, Ricky," Wendy said as she jumped over to embrace him. The boy blushed, his adopted sister was only in her thin nightgown.

"It's alright, Wendy." He said as he wriggled out of her arms.

"I've had them, too, Wendy." Michael said quietly. "And I know John has, too." He said motioning to the empty bed where John slept when he was home.

Over the next hour the three shared their dreams with each other.

When Wendy returned to her room it was nearly dawn. Instead of returning to sleep, however, she sat at her desk near the window and wrote while the first rays of light shone in to guide her quill. Oh, how she longed for one of those new typewriters, but they were quite noisy and so she embraced her quill as she wrote.

* * *

Friday late morning Wendy walked aboard the Jolly Roger with a fresh air of confidence in her. "Good morning, Smee." She said cheerily to the Captain's first mate. 

Smee tipped his cap. "Morning, Miss Wendy. The Captain is in his study waiting for you."

"Thank you, I shall see my way there quite fine."

Smee nodded, and watched her walk down the deck toward the Captain's quarters. A couple of deck hands watched her form; Smee yelled at them to get back to work. He wasn't the yelling type, but knew the Captain wouldn't be pleased to know his men were eyeing the young lady and would have punished them most severely.

"Morning, Captain." Wendy said brightly as she entered and closed the door behind her. He was sitting at his desk, going over some purchase documents from the most recent sales. He quickly discarded them and cleared a space for Wendy to put down the papers she was now taking out from her cloak.

"Morning, Wendy. You certainly have been busy. And here I thought your aunt was taking up far too much of your time."

"She is, but I found inspiration the other night after a dream I had, and you said to use them. This dream was responsible for nearly ten pages alone."

The Captain eyed the papers eagerly. "Tell me more about your aunt."

"Oh, she's taking me to a most dreadful ball this weekend. Not the sort I'm familiar with, more like the type where everyone has a title and pushes their way into your business at every opportunity."

The Captain snorted. "Busybody that she is, she's likely wants to show you off and hook you a husband all in one night."

Wendy snorted back to his amusement. "I am not one of those type of girls. Nor do I have their pedigree. I am quite sure I shall be bored the entire evening."

He smiled at her. "Bored, yes, but with your dance card filled, no doubt. I am sure every young gentleman in attendance will want to seek a partner whose pretty face is fresh and new to them." _And you certainly aren't like the rest, are you, Wendy Darling…_TheCaptain thought to himself.

It wasn't long before he started to read while Wendy perused his book shelf once again, selecting a book of short stories to amuse herself while he read her work.

"Your writing has improved since the last time." He remarked once he flipped over the last page hours later. He had also noticed the accuracy of one of her "dream" episodes in the book, a sly smile forming on his handsome face. "I have no doubt we shall find a publisher once it is complete."

"That's wonderful, Captain!"

"Now, let me tell you about another one of my earlier voyages. We were getting ready to set sail in the late hours of the night, nearly midnight I believe, and the Duke's wife came toward our ship, begging to speak to me."

Wendy lifted her head from where she was now taking notes. "Captain, I beg you…"

"Fear not, my pretty one. The woman was only begging for my help. You see, her husband had been arrested earlier that evening…"

The Captain went on about his story, how it led to a sword fight and helping the Duke and Duchess escaping aboard the ship to return to England. Another story was told before Wendy finally parted his company, the Captain's coachmen waiting for her as he studied his book on Psychology written by William James.

To be continued


	6. Author's note

Author's note: I just want to apologize for not updating recently. During the past month I have been finally finishing my dissertation (Adventure education, at-risk youth, educational ethnography, social justice) and have been VERY busy.

I want to take this time to thank you once again for all the reviews. I tried to reply as best I could to all, but was more focused on finally getting my project done! Whew! 190 pages without references, etc…anyhow, back to the fan fiction…I will be focusing on ALL my stories once I defend this coming Thursday.

Thank you!!!

Avanell


	7. The Elite Ball

Chapter VI: The "Elite" Ball

AN: Sorry it has been so long, but I lost my must for awhile (blame the dissertation) and then thought I lost my edits…I found them and discovered I didn't really have any! So I am, at this time, deciding on whether to just post…so if there is a lot of errors, I decided not to make you wait 

Also: One of my reviewers asked why I felt inclined to have Peter come to the "real" world and land higher in society than Wendy. To be honest, I didn't want to…I've never understood why other fan fics do that, either! But it was part of the inspiring story, so I left it that way. However, Aunt Millie is definitely an elite, so there you have it.

* * *

Wendy stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had actually made herself presentable, and the dress made for her was perfect. However, she didn't see it that way. To her, it was, well, not her exactly. She didn't feel she was beautiful enough, but her reflection was trying to tell her she was. She sighed, and then stood up to go downstairs and meet her aunt, who was waiting for her.

They rode in silence to the ball, Wendy had to smirk inside when she saw who was driving the first available cab they found.

They arrived and found a few other "elites" waiting to enter the party, waiting to give their cards to be read before being announced. A few couples were in front of them, and some families with very pretty…no, beautiful…young ladies who seemed eager to make an impression this night. Some were giggling, especially when they noticed the "new girl" waiting behind them with her aunt. One was even so bold to whisper something to her companion. Wendy straightened herself with a huff as Aunt Millicent looked at her approvingly.

It wasn't long before it was their turn. The gentleman read their card and escorted them to the ballroom entrance, which had a staircase leading down to a very elaborate room. The guests were mingling, but many had their eyes on those who were still arriving. Wendy's eyes quickly scanned the room and saw far too many people standing as if they were the center of attention.

Had she the time to look more carefully, she might have noticed the circle of young men standing behind a pillar, deep in conversation.

* * *

"This party has already gotten off to a horrible start." Oliver complained. He had tripped on his way to the buffet table, which wasn't quite ready for the crowd, and bumped into an elderly woman whose arm was draped with one of the diplomats. She scowled at him as others watched the seen with a frown.

Julian was chatting with a young lady he thought was pretty enough for his attention, while Alexander and Robert were taking their first sips of wine that evening.

The foursome had arrived at the ball nearly an hour ago, and Alexander had already had an encounter with Isabel. She batted her eyelashes at him as she proudly displayed her latest dressed. In a demure manner, of course, but to Alexander she was just showing off. He exchanged pleasantries with her, and sighed in relief when Robert fetched him to get drinks.

Isabel scowled, but smiled anyway telling him "Remember, we have the first dance."

Alexander didn't answer. He really could care less.

Julian returned to the group of friends as the lady he was with was beckoned by her parents to meet another young gentleman. He didn't mind, the evening was still young.

As he joined his friends something caught Julian's eye across the room. "Well, now, there's a fresh face."

Alexander and Robert hardly listened, but Oliver turned in time to see a young, beautiful woman at the top of the stairs. He gasped. She was gorgeous!

Oliver and Julian stared as the young lady was announced.

"May I present Lady Millicent Bennett and her niece, Miss Wendy Darling…"

As the two started their descent down the stairwell, Alexander's head whipped around to see the woman who had been haunting his dreams. And a dream she was, in her in her elegant yet simple dress that flowed as she made her way down the stairs. Its color was ivory, the small sleeves draped loosely on her shoulders. Small flowers the color of blood red were intricately woven with silver thread on the skirt.

Julian and Oliver couldn't believe their eyes. Wendy Darling was here, at the very ball they were attending. They noticed that others about the room had their attention on the latest arrival, whose name was not known to most. Of course, several had business with Mr. Darling and respected the man greatly. These men nodded approvingly as their trusted advisor's daughter made her entrance.

Alexander felt as if he was in a trance. He felt himself taking a step forward but Julian held him back.

"Don't make your self known yet. Does she expect your attendance?"

Alexander shook his head. "No, I haven't seen her since…" he paused, wondering if it was only his imagination that saw her leaving the Jolly Roger. "Since that day in the park."

"You've met her more than twice?" He said crooking his brow. "Just how often have you casually run into her?" He asked.

"Just those three times. I tried…"

"That day you ran off to the library. You were looking for her." Robert mused with a smirk.

Alexander nodded, not wanting to lie to his friends. But he was starting to feel uncomfortable about Julian. The young man could be quite sneaky, and sometimes he wondered how far his friend would be willing to go in situations. The way he had beat them all to the ship, something about that bothered him.

He turned back to his friends. "You are right. I should wait and then let my presence be known."

While the others nodded, Julian gave him another smirk. "This may prove to be an intriguing ball yet by far."

* * *

Wendy and Aunt Milllicent began their mingling. Millicent's friends immediately began their subtle approach to introduce Wendy to their company. Within minutes Wendy was introduced to many important people in the most elite society of London and its vicinity.

Two young gentlemen appeared quite eager to introduce themselves, stopping with the others as others were introduced and then returning their attention to Wendy and her aunt.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Darling," a young gentleman by the name of Frederick Wellington said as he kissed her hand and bowed. He was a few years older than Wendy, tall and slender with pale blonde hair, and attending medical school.

"I, too, and grateful to meet you this evening," The other told her as he followed his friend's example. His name was Henry Rollins, and he had flaming red hair that suited his pale complexion. He was introduced as an investment apprentice in his father's business. "I have met your father on several occasion, he is most respected among my peers and supervisors. My father as well."

"That is most gracious of you to say, Mr. Rollins," Wendy said. "My father works very hard; it is nice to hear his efforts are well received."

The man quirked a brow. "You are most humble, Miss Darling. Or perhaps your father is not the man who boasts his power to others. He certainly does not in his business dealings."

Just then an announcement was made to start the dance in the adjoining ballroom. Wendy looked over and was surprised to see that there was another great room through a set of wide doors that were now being opened. Her eyes passed over Alexander, and for a moments she paused and looked back, but did not see him. _Perhaps it is my imagination,_ she thought.

She felt Mr. Rollins taking her arm. "Would you care to accompany me and join me in the first dance?" He asked politely.

Wendy smiled demurely. "I would like that very much."

"And perhaps I could have the second dance, Miss. Darling," Frederick asked as he stood upright.

She turned to him. Not wanting to be rude, she replied "I shall look forward to it,"

He smiled and went off in search of a partner.

Alexander frowned as he watched Wendy from the corner as Henry Rollins escorted her to the other ballroom. Just then Isabel approached him. She smiled flirtatiously at him, wondering what he was watching. She would have to keep her eye on him.

"Isabel, would you care to dance?" He asked forcing a smile on his face.

"Of course, dearest Alex." She replied. As she walked, she attempted to make conversation. "You have yet to compliment me on my dress."

He remembered when he first saw her when she arrived at the ball. Her dress was made of a dark pink satin over a white petticoat. White ornaments that reminded Alexander of large balls of cotton were draped around the dress.

Upon entering the dance floor, Alexander took note of where Wendy was standing in place with Henry, waiting for the music to start. Other couples were also waiting, and Alexander quickly took Isabel over to an area far from Wendy.

The music started and the couples began to dance. Isabel noticed how her partners eyes kept wandering. She frowned and tried to see what or whom he was staring at.

* * *

Several dances later Alexander found the opportunity to approach Wendy. He didn't even notice Julian watching him with a careful eye, as he had too busy waiting for Isabel to go back to the other room, where food was beginning to be served, with a handful of her friends.

"May I have this dance?" He asked from behind her, noticing a few other men had started their way over to her. She turned, a smile forming on her face.

"Alexander, it's so lovely to see a familiar face."

"Not to mention our last meeting was interrupted by your need to attend to your brother. He was alright, I take it."

"Thank you asking, yes, he was fine. A rather deep cut, but our physician came right over and fixed him up quite nicely."

He held out his arm for her, which she took as the orchestra started again.

"How come I haven't seen you before at such affairs?" He asked as they glided about the floor. He noticed she was an excellent dancer, and more comfortable and relaxed with her in his arms compared to the other women he had danced with on such occasions.

"I suppose the circles my family is acquainted with…"

"Please don't say it, Wendy. I am just glad you are here." He said with a husky tone. He hadn't meant to, but being with her touched him in a way he wasn't used to.

His words also touched Wendy. She knew there was something about this young man, and when he spoke in that tone it was as if a memory was trying to break free. Something about him…it was similar to the feelings she had when she was on the Jolly Roger with the Captain, but not quite the same. The Captain made her nervous and excited at the same time. With Alexander, it was more meaningful.

Their bodies seemed to come closer, as close as they dared considering where they were. The hand that was wrapped around her own felt as if they were caressing her. The hand as side seemed to grip her tighter, yet it was pleasant. She could tell a blush was forming on her face, but when she looked back at her partner his eyes seemed to bear into to soul.

They continued dancing and Alexander refused to release her when the dance was over. They danced the next two sets, neither realizing that they were being carefully watched.

Mr. Dumont frowned when he saw his son's attention on the young lady. He knew she was respectable enough, but he and wife had been discussing with the Sheltons on the union between Isabel and Alexander for a long time. A large piece of his business was at stake.

Alexander no longer cared what others thought. He proudly led Wendy over to his friends who were preparing to head for the buffet.

They paused their conversation as their friend approached them with Wendy at his side.

"Robert, Oliver, Julian, this is Wendy Darling Wendy, these fine gentlemen are my friends and attend university with me."

The three men took turns greeting Wendy and giving their formal names. "It's so lovely to meet you."

"And we have been most anxious to meet you, Miss Darling." Julian said with a smirk. "Our dear friend has spoken of you in the highest regards."

Alexander, who stood at Wendy's side, frowned at Julian.

"He has?" Wendy said looking at Alexander.

"How could I not resist telling them about our library encounter."

Wendy blushed. "Oh, but I was most horrid to you."

"Nonsense. You were merely reading your delight."

"Yes, Alexander said you had interesting subjects on the table, but would not indulge us with the details."

Wendy laughed, feeling more comfortable. Oliver smiled at her. He liked that she was not the giggling type, as many girls did at these affairs. Except those that refused to giggle or laugh, the type whose only intention was looking beautiful throughout the night. Oliver liked this girl, Wendy, and hoped Alexander would hold his interest in her. It was more apparent seeing them together.

"Well, I must tell you I have a rather sordid reading list. Jules Verne is one of my favorite authors, and I so enjoy literature on sea voyages. Pirates, I must say, are quite captivating."

Alexander felt strange as she mentioned pirates. An image flashed through his head. A red coat. Long black curls and a menacing smile. A girl with a pale blue nightdress on. The image was gone a second later and he drew his attention back to Wendy. "Shall we go and eat? All that dancing has made me famished."

She smiled and let him take her arm, the others accompanying them to the dining hall. It was the same room they had first entered into, but now small tables were placed out and nearly half the crowd was already sitting and chatting.

"I never expected such an affair to feel so casual," Wendy mused. She already knew there would be no dance cards; they were seen by the elite crowd as somewhat undignified.

Alexander laughed. "It is the latest trend, trying to imitate the French styled café's that are most popular these days."

Wendy nodded, and then spotted her aunt watching her approvingly. One of her aunt's friends also smiled, and she smiled back at her.

Throughout the meal Wendy shared conversation with Alexander and his friends. They all seemed to like her, well, except for Julian. Wendy couldn't help notice the way he rather stared at her, as if studying her, rather than laughing with her or telling jokes as the rest of the gentlemen did.

Julian wasn't the only one watching; Alexander's parents had noticed Wendy, too…of course, Mr. DuMont had already seen the two share a few dances, but Mrs. DuMont was rather excited over the scene. Personally, she never thought Isabel was right for her adopted son. Alexander was too much a free spirit, no matter how much the couple tried to bring him in the right circles. Of course, he always managed well, but Mrs. DuMont often wondered what truly made him happy. It certainly was not their money.

* * *

Meanwhile, off by the terrace, Isabel was standing with her friends and a couple of admiring gentlemen. One of them was trying to ask her to dance, and she smiled flirtatiously at him to accept. Looking about the room to see if Alexander perhaps noticed, she quickly set eyes upon him and his friends. Her eyes flew open as she noticed Wendy. Instead of accepting the dance, she quickly waved the men off, asking that they bring her and her friends some refreshments. The two men went off, eager to comply the ladies' wishes.

"_Who_ is that?" She asked Amberlyn, who seemed to know everything about everyone at these affairs.

Amberlyn, guessing her friend was looking at Alexander's table, went in search of him. She saw the group just as they burst into laughter over something. She frowned. "I don't know her. Carolyn, do you the woman seated with Alexander and Julian?"

Carolyn looked, then frowned and shook her head. "I have never seen her. But she does seem a tad bit familiar."

Amberlyn noticed the upset look in her Isabel's eyes. "You shouldn't worry, perhaps she came with Robert or Oliver." There was no reason to guess Julian. He only had his eyes set on the wealthiest of women, all of whom were known to the three women.

Isabel nearly snorted, not that she actually would being a high-class lady. "As if! Oliver wouldn't manage a date if his life depended on it. And Robert, well, he's been flirting with nearly everyone tonight!"

"Perhaps one of them shared a dance with her; that would explain why she is sitting with them." Amberlyn suggested.

Just then, the two gentlemen returned with refreshments and handed them to the ladies. "Now, pray tell us what, or rather who, you ladies were discussing."

Isabel shook the loose curls handing down the sides of her face as if to act nonchalant, but Carolyn spilled. "The young lady with Julian and his friends."

The two looked over to the table in question. One of the men shook his head. The other recognized her. "That's Miss Wendy Darling. Her father is George Darling, the a new division President of Crest Bank and Investments."

"Then what is she doing _here_?" Isabel said with a pout.

"She came with her aunt…I cannot recall her name right now, but she's quite well known to my mother and her friends. Travels quite a bit, and her primary estate is in the country so she hardly comes to these affairs."

Isabel frowned, not caring that her companions might notice. She was going to find out more about this…this _girl_.

To be continued…

AN: for a view of the dresses, if they are still available (some of my earlier choices were taken off the site, but the ivory one is my favorite anyhow) are at  Notice I did not include the bodice decorations for Wendy's dress…too much! Thank you Coconut Girl for checking them and giving thumbs up 

11-07: by now some of the dresses have changed…mine not be available by the time you look! Maybe the one I was mentioning on is the tulip mist dress? The cotton ball inspired dress is there as well.


	8. Chapter 7: Dance Partners

**Chapter 7: Dance Partners****  
**

AN: I wanted to thank reviewer for responding to me and noting something that I have now forgotten. Whoever you are, thank you! I wrote most of this chapter eons ago, so pardon if I put it up without any written edits. Not sure if I had any, but found this and wanted to post.

* * *

While Wendy was enjoying herself at the ball, Captain Hook was seated on the stern of the ship looking out among the docks as he drank his wine. His mind kept wondering to Miss. Darling and wondering how many admirers she had vying for her attention. His thoughts also wandered back in time, way back in time, when he was still a young captain.

_The waters were crashing about the ship as Hawkins and his crew face the thick wall of fog that was quickly surrounding them. The boat started to sway, and he barked orders about to his men. They felt themselves, along with their ship, slowly disappear. _

_It was if everyone had fallen into a deep sleep, only to awaken in calm waters. Captain Hawkins was the first to wake up, having fallen over the steering wheel when it – whatever it was – happened. He shrugged himself awake and took a look around. In the near distance was a beautiful island, surrounded by the calmest and deepest blue waters he'd every seen. He could see a sparkling sandy beach surrounding the island, but turned away to focus on his crew, who were now starting to wake up._

Hook grimaced as he remembered how they thought they had found paradise, and hoped to find treasure on the island. Instead, they had found the menacing boy Peter Pan, whose childish ways and tiny-tot crew harassed them again and again. How many times had Pan beaten him and death had become him, only to become alive again to face another lost battle with the boy?

And then Wendy and her brothers had come to the island…his lips formed into a smile. The more she remembered, the more likely she could tell him where Pan had disappeared. He knew she was remembering more and more, thinking the memories were the result of an overactive imagination of a storyteller. Or, rather now, as a novelist.

He remembered the curse being lifted when Pan disappeared not to long after Wendy and the boys returned to London with the Darling children. It had taken him years after their escape to build a successful trade business, and now he was ready to confront Pan for a final battle. Yes, he would rid himself of Pan and the awful memories once and for all.

Speaking of Wendy…had she met any potential suitors yet? And why was he thinking about it too much? He wondered if her temperament might sway her from giving in to the tactful flirtations of _true_ gentlemen. Not that he was interested in her himself, but she was quite beautiful and he had always admired her. He sighed and gulped the rest of his drink, and then poured another. He could not think of the girl – young lady – anymore. He was going to have to betray her, and for some unknown reason, that bothered him.

* * *

The Ball

Wendy was having a delightful time with the boys, who each shared dances with her. Oliver was the first to cut in, to which Alexander laughed and warned Wendy to mind her toes. Oliver was polite and humble, and once she broke the ice with him they shared a few laughs.

Robert was next, and while not as joyful as Oliver, he was polite and made small conversation with her, getting to know the lady who his friend was obviously smitten with.

Julian was a different story. A cold shiver ran up and down her spine as he put his hand around her waist. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Alexander dancing with another girl, but his eyes were fixed on her. He scowled when he saw Julian pulling her closer. Wendy's eyes met Alexander and she saw the troublesome look.

"So why is that we have not met your acquaintance before?" Julian asked.

Not knowing how to respond, Wendy hesitated a few seconds. "I am usually quite busy. My family is quite large and I find my self looking after my youngest brothers when I am not pursuing my interests in literature."

"Quite the bookworm?"

She scoffed. "I don't just read."

"Ah, then you are a writer?"

She gulped inside. She had not meant to let that slip. "I am hoping to attend university next term. My father has finally agreed that it is best for me."

"Then perhaps you want to become a teacher?"

"I did not imply that." She replied lightly, trying not to sound cold.

The two continued dancing, and she smiled when she saw Alexander approaching her for another dance. However, just then a beautiful young woman wearing an elaborate gown wheeled the young man as the music changed. Then Frederick appeared beside her and asked her to dance, and the couple whirled onto the dance floor.

Alexander was not happy. Isabel had "cornered" him again and demanded a dance, in her own way. That way was mentioning his father wanting to see them dance. He grimaced inside as he held her, and then saw Wendy dancing with _him_…his old school rival Frederick. And then of course, once the dance was over, he had to go and talk with his father. He soon found himself of the middle of his father and his gentlemen friends, while Isabel had gone to join their mothers' group. He kept an eye out on Wendy, and saw that Frederick and Robert were now chatting with her. _Good ol' Robert, he'll keep an eye on her for me_, he thought to himself.

However, he did not see Julian and Isabel sneak away onto the veranda.

"So what did you find out about her?" Isabel demanded.

He smirked. "She's scholarly."

Isabel laughed. "How dreadfully boring."

"Ah, that is but one of her traits that has our friend besotted by her."

Isabel scowled. "Besotted?"

The gentleman smirked at his companion. "Oh, yes, quite so I would say. I believe she has somewhat the adventuresome spirit to her."

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked, now very curious.

"He saw her playing about with her brothers in the park. And her reading interests, well, he told us before that she was reading a book on a notorious pirate."

"You don't say!"

"Yes I did, but that is beside the point. However, I think it's quite easy to assume that there is nothing to be worried about. She is beneath us; she may have a father rising the ranks of the business world, but she will never be the lady worthy of him. His father will see to that. Besides, I think she is just a distraction." Something suddenly nagged in the back of Julian's mind…back on the docks. Hadn't Alexander said Wendy's name when they saw the woman leaving the pirate's ship? He frowned. He would have to have a chat with his father; see if the old man knew anything about a woman visiting Captain Hawkins.

It was the final dance of the evening, and somehow, by some miracle, Alexander had found his way to Wendy on the dance floor, beating out two approaching gentlemen. She smiled when he greeted her.

"I find myself beyond happy to have enjoyed your company tonight, Wendy. But also sad, for this evening is about to end."

Wendy blushed. Of course, she did not know he had rehearsed the sentences in his head before approaching her.

"I have had a lovely time. Your friends seem quite wonderful, especially Oliver."

"Oh? Should I be jealous?"

Wendy timidly shook her head. "I do not see any reason for that."

"Does that mean you would not mind if I were to call on you?"

She looked up at him wide-eyed. "You…I mean, of course I would not mind."

He smiled, relieved. "Then when would be a good day for that?" He asked.

She returned his smile. "I think Tuesday would be quite lovely."

_Tuesday? How about tomorrow?_ "Very well then." The dance ended, and he bowed and placed a kiss on her hand. "Tuesday it is."

* * *

Throughout the ride home Wendy was deep in blissful thought. He wanted to see her again! He had even seemed disappointed to wait three days, but it had to be. She had another chapter to write before visiting the Captain on Monday and couldn't afford any spare time, especially with her family's bruncheon the next day with her aunt and some of her friends.

"You seemed to have a lovely time, Wendy." Aunt Millicent said, breaking the girl of her thoughts.

"Yes, I enjoyed myself. Thank you, Aunt Millicent."

Her aunt smiled as Wendy closed her eyes to rest as they rode toward the Darling Manor.

The next evening Wendy found herself scribbling madly away as she completed the sixth chapter for the Captain. She was finding her muse quite active, and was enjoying herself in a way she had always dreamed. Of course, the events of the evening prior kept playing over in her mind. Not quite a distraction; in fact they kept her energy up.

* * *

"Even better than before," The Captain drawled as he read through Wendy's latest writings on Monday. "I dare say you keep improving like this, and this will no doubt become a bestseller."

"Should I re-edit the earlier chapters?" Wendy asked, concern that her previous work wasn't good enough, despite his telling her that it was.

He chuckled. "No, let us rethink that later. I have many more stories to tell, and I'd rather you keep us while they are still rolling about in my old head."

Wendy frowned at him. "You don't seem that old to me." She scoffed.

The Captain looked at her. "Oh, really? Next thing I know you might tell me I'm handsome as well."

Wendy blushed. "I…"

"No need to answer that question, Ms. Darling. A lady does not have to." He said smiling at her.

"Alright, then, shall we…"

Wendy was cut off as Smee came barging into the room. The Captain immediately scowled, but that did not stop his most trusted in delivering the news. "Sir, a thousand pardons, but you have an urgent, er, business meeting."

Wendy watched as the demeanor on the Captain's face changed as he stood up. She didn't know quite what to think of it.

He turned to her. "You will have to excuse me for a short while, Wendy."

"Of course," She answered politely.

He turned to Smee next. "Smee, why don't you tell Wendy the story of our first trip to the Americas."

The eyes of the much older man lit up, and he rushed over to sit in an empty chair, ready to tell Wendy all about the voyage as she got out some fresh parchment and her quill.

The Captain was not in a happy mood when he stormed into the kitchens which is where Smee had the visitor waiting.

It was Julian's father.

The man smirked at the Captain. "So sorry to have intruded, I understand you have a lady aboard."

"_That_ is certainly none of your concern." The captain said scowling. "Now, what have you for me today?"

The two got down to business, rushing through as the captain didn't want Wendy to wait any longer than necessary. After all, he was, or tried to be, a gentleman.

Meanwhile, Smee was glowing as he told Wendy about a storm, an island, and the natives they came across. Wendy was caught right into the story, but as Smee went over some details, an idea sparked her that she kept to herself. She quickly wrote into her notes to make a trip to the archives at the shipping quarters and then eagerly went back to listening to Smee go on to tell her about the very different set of natives they encountered in America. She had heard about such native groups, but never met anyone to have actually met and lived with them as Smee went on to tell her.

"And so after three months, we finally found our way further into Virginia, and then onto the capital…"

"Ah, I hope Smee hasn't troubled you to much with his flare for sharing our adventures." The Captain had returned, and Wendy looked up to smile at him.

"Oh, he's a wonderful story teller! I must say, I am envious that his come from actual experiences rather than those I have made up to tell my brothers."

_Made up indeed_, the Captain thought.

"Yes, well, I happen to find both particularly fascinating, but you are so much more the attractive of the two, Ms. Darling." He said smiling at her.

Wendy blushed, and quickly gathered her notes into her coat pocket, the same one Smee had sewn for her. "Well, it is getting late and I am afraid I must return home. Aunt Millicent is having supper with us."

She didn't really know if that was true, as her aunt had her own busy schedule with all her socializing. In truth, she wanted to have an early night as she was expecting, or rather hoped, that Alexander would be calling upon her the next day.


	9. Getting to Know

Chapter 8: Getting to Know…

_AN: This chapter is dedicated to Kasmira36 ;) In fact, one quick scene was written in honor of my new fan friend. Well, maybe two…Hope you all enjoy! And please review…Kasmira's persistence certainly fed ye ol' muse. _

_Another special thanks to all your reviews…it seems this story got popular again after so long a wait, and with Kasmira's persistence, I'm posting again __:)_

_Also, since Alexander is meeting Wendy on a Tuesday, let us just suppose that the University has a week's break. ;) I'm calling author's right to invent one if need be. AND I bypassed some research…sorry if I get some proper names wrong.

* * *

  
_

Alexander called on Wendy, as promised, the very next day. In fact, he showed before noon, which surprised the young lady; but it did not matter for she was already prepared and they set off after proper introductions were made, even though her parents had met the young man briefly before. Aunt Millicent was there, to Wendy's surprise as the woman had just visited the night before, but she beamed at the young man who came calling upon her niece. Yes, she knew of his parents' desire, but also knew that young Isabel was not to Alexander's liking.

"So where are we going?" Wendy asked, surprised that her father did not send Millicent with them as chaperone. Then again, chaperones were far less common these days and perhaps her parents let her go in trust, and knowing that there daughter did far too much on her own. Or maybe, Alexander had told them when where they were going when she went to fetch her coat.

"Where else? Your favorite place."

"The library?"

"Close, well, perhaps. I thought we'd take in the museum as they have a new exhibit."

"Oh, you mean the automobile exhibit?"

Alexander shook his handsome head.

"No, the history of ships and British navy. It opened yesterday. I heard that the library had a room near the exhibit for those interested, perhaps we can visit it."

"How exciting! But what made you choose it?"

He smiled wryly. "Because I happen to know, on good authority, of your passion for sea adventure and pirates."

She laughed, but inside she was thrilled. He had noticed and remembered her reading books from their first meeting! How perfect to help inspire her writing for Captain Hawkins! She then smiled at him in gratitude. "Thank you," She said. A sensation went through her body, and she knew it had nothing to do with the promise of good writing or learning of ships and pirates. No, this thrill had to do with the young man beside her as they walked to catch a taxi.

Neither of them noticed a dark cab waiting near the Darling home. The person inside scowled as they watched the two depart. A window shut after signaling the driver to move on.

Wendy had been up half the night excited for her outing with Alexander. She liked him, but not in the same way she admired the Captain. No, spending time, or the anticipation of, with Alexander was very much different. She shivered at the thought.

The exhibit was quite busy, and there were scores of people waiting in line. As they waited the couple engaged in conversation ranging from school to world events and politics. Alexander was only somewhat surprised that Wendy had a mind of her own, and had carefully thought about her opinions and judgments. After nearly two hours, they finally made it to the exhibit.

Wendy was enthralled, as was Alexander. Except that he was both excited for the exhibit pieces and information as well as the young lady at his side. The two strolled along until they reached the back, where they could make out a nearly empty room which was the contribution of the library.

"See? I told you it was here."

She smiled brightly at him, and let him take her hand. She was both disappointed that the library held only few visitors and thrilled that she would not have to wait for others to be through with their own research.

As she surveyed the library contents, Wendy realized she hadn't brought any parchment or quill.

"Perhaps they will loan you some?" Alexander offered.

"Oh, you're absolutely right. Here, I'll…"

"Allow me," Alexander offered, then went over to ask the person in charge.

Meanwhile, Wendy started looking about. She read the catalogs, noting where to start her search of interest. She collected a few to start her search, but as she tried to flip the cards forward a name caught her eye. The card was filed under "H".

After she found the information she was looking, and after being loaned some parchment and quill, the librarian offered to loan out some books to her. Of course, even this librarian recognized young Wendy from years of inhabiting the main library and knew that she always returned books ahead of time and kept good care of them.

After visiting the library, the couple went out for lunch at a local bistro. Like the museum, it was quite crowded and loud. Wendy ordered a sandwich, while Alexander ordered quail with rice and vegetables. Each decided on a popular ale to quench their thirst.

"So you were able to find some books on our outing." Alexander smirked as they waited for their food. The ale had just arrived, and they each took a sip.

"And a packet of documents," She said as she placed her glass down. "It gives the logs of captains who met the notorious Captain Hook and survived."

Alexander frowned. Did he know of this Captain Hook? The name sounded vaguely familiar. But why did it strike such a chord in his stomach. "Do you know of him?" He asked.

"Aye," Wendy replied, then looked surprised at her own response. Her eyes had opened wide and her lips pursed. Alexander felt himself drawn into a dream…he had seen those lips up close before…what was it about a thimble? He shook himself out of the trance as Wendy prepared her answer.

"I'm not sure, really. As I was browsing the catalogs his name came appeared and I…I don't know really. Perhaps he was mentioned in one of the other books I borrowed." But she knew this was not true,…no, she had had no idea why the name intrigued her. And why it made her forget to even look for Captain Hawkins name. _Perhaps I shall go back tomorrow and look_, Wendy thought.

After their meal, the two decided to go for a walk in Hyde Park. It was a lovely day, and others were out in the park as well.

"Alex! Wendy!" a voice called.

The two turned to see Robert and Oliver with a group of men from the University.

"Come on, we're about to play a game of cricket!" Robert said to Alexander, but then saw his friend's face turn to Wendy. "Oh, my apologies," He smirked. "I see you are…engaged." A couple of the other men laughed with him.

"Cricket?" Wendy said with excitement, ignoring the remark and chuckles that followed. "I would love to play!"

Now it was the men's turn to be surprised, including Alexander who had already once seen Wendy engaged in sports. He smiled at her. "If that is your pleasure,"

She nodded, and then went forth to where they men were gathering to select their teams. The group also had a set of playing shirts, and loaned one for Wendy. It was maroon, while the other team's color was green.

That afternoon the university boys all found out how well acquainted Wendy was with a wicket, and despite her team's loss, they knew she was one of the better players.

As the game came to a close, Julian arrived and watched the scene with a critical eye. He was going to have to tell Isabel what he saw, and perhaps a word to his father would spread the news to Alexander's parents. After all, they were having lunch together later that week.

* * *

Wendy went home that night in high spirits. Of course, it helped that Alexander was there along with her. He had promised to call upon her again, soon. When he bid her goodnight and kissed her hand, a wave of electricity jolted through her hand, through her arm, and through the rest of her body. As he had placed the kiss, his eyes stayed locked with her own. There was such an intensity that Wendy knew she was falling.

She locked herself in her room, put down her belongings, and started first to write in her journal. As her thoughts collected, she recalled seeing Alexander's friend Julian in the stands. He seemed to be watching her, and the feeling she got was something that made her feel a bit ill. Was he judging her? Did he not feel she was high enough on the social ladder for his friend? She recalled meeting him at the dance, and how he also spent time in a hushed conversation with the woman who kept trying to corner Alexander. No, the woman did not go unnoticed by Wendy at all, nor his friend's behavior toward her.

The others were all nice, especially Robert and Oliver. Oliver was a hoot, he made her laugh. Robert was kind and also made her laugh, but not the jovial way Oliver did. And the two seemed to appreciate her friendship with Alexander.

Sighing, she finished writing in her journal and turned to the bag sitting on her chair. Inside held the books and documents she had borrowed from the museum library. She decided to turn her attention to them before attempting to write more of Captain Hawkins memoirs.

She read until the wee hours of the morning, not caring about the time as she did not have any engagements the next day. She was not due to report to the Captain until Friday, and figured the research would help her writing.

The documents on Captain Hook captivated her attention. She read how many ships were lost due to the Captain's plights, how he spared select ships…_why?_ She asked herself…and how he disappeared so many years ago, with no account of what became of him. No guesses, no rumors, nothing.

_How could that be? Was he lost in a storm?_ Wendy pondered as she slid under the covers of her bed. It was near four o'clock.

The next morning Wendy awoke rather late, no one disturbing her slumber. She stretched her arms and set to ready for her day, which would no doubt start with some food.

As she descended the stairwell some time later, she noticed two bouquets of flowers sitting on the desk in the foyer. Since no one was about, she went to examine them further. The first set was to her, from Alexander. She smiled at his note. He wanted to call on her again on Thursday, which gave her plenty of time to prepare for meeting with the Captain on Friday.

As she went to examine the other bundle of flowers, also set in a vase, her face went white as she read the card. They were from the Captain. Just then, her parent's servant came out. Because of financial constraints, they only employed two, a husband and wife, to take care of household duties. They lived in the back, and had one child who was away at university in Paris.

"No one else has seen them yet," He said. "They arrived within the past hour, and your parents have gone out to a luncheon.

Thinking quickly, and knowing she could trust the loyal servant, she begged him to take the flowers from the Captain to their apartment and pocketed both cards.

Since she was alone, she brought out the cards at the table while she waited for Emma to serve her. Something bothered her…_oh, my! They're from the same florist!_

Wendy spent the next few hours scribbling away, then later played with her brothers at the park. All the while the thought of the two cards haunted her mind. As she settled for bed that night, much earlier than the night before, she had an image of the two men, Alexander and Captain Hawkins, except that they were dressed quite differently and where battling each other on an island. She herself was on a plank, drawing nearer to the edge, the sound of a crocodile snapping its jaws below, waiting for her descent into the waters.

Alexander, too, dreamt that night of the island so far away. He dreamt of Wendy, the young woman he adored, and of her as a child wearing a simple blue nightgown. He sat upright in bed as he realized what the dream had developed into…a sight of her walking a plank, and a man laughing and preparing to duel him.

Meanwhile, on the helm of a ship, the notorious Captain Hook smiled as he thought of recent events. He's seen Wendy, of course, with her suitor. And yes, he had recognized the suitor. The next day, having someone follow the lad, he'd made arrangements to had the same florist send her the flowers. It would be time soon. He lifted his glass full of fine scotch and toasted the night's sky. He laughed his notorious laugh. Yes, he would have his vengeance soon.


	10. Plans in Motion

Chapter 9: Plans in Motion

AN: Once again, dedications to Kasmira and all the wonderful reviews I have been getting. I didn't have quite enough words to keep up with my own self, but a last minute inspiration hit me and the chapter is now complete. Yes, may the muse be with us all (taken from Kasmira)

* * *

Captain Hook, also known as Captain Hawkins, was busy preparing for his next set of plans. Smee was with him, as were the few members of his crew that he trusted most. Throughout the planning, Hook was so immersed in details that he failed to notice the look of concern that briefly showed on Smee's face.

Smee was no fool; there was no way he would keep such a look on his face. He knew the Captain all too well. However, he had also gotten to know Miss Wendy quite well and was rather fond of her. He did not want any harm to fall on her should something go wrong. And of course, the girl would be devastated if the plan was successful. Who was he kidding? Captain Hook _never_ failed, except in Neverland. But what was he to do?

Smee sat and listened carefully, for any chance he might have to set things right. Okay, maybe not _right_, but certainly he could help. Wendy deserved it, especially after all the hard work she had put in to writing the Captain's memoirs. _Could_ he do it?

The Captain was as thorough and clever as he was ruthless, perhaps more so – as it certainly was his intelligence and expertise that had landed him in such a position. He was already wealthy; he was already free. Publishing the book was a fantastic idea, one that could give the Captain the true freedom he craved. The respect. As for Wendy, she would have a career sitting at her feet. More so, an opportunity many women did not have. George Sands had done it; Mary Shelley had come near doing so. If he could be as half clever as the Captain, could he make it so that Wendy and the Captain could be happy and have their desires? What _were_ Wendy's desires? Smee sighed inwardly; he did not know the absolute answer to that particular question.

He walked briskly to his cabin and once there, shut and locked the door. He searched through his messy closet, until, at the bottom, lay the small chest he was looking for. Inside lay a few jewels and other treasures the Captain had given him throughout their plundering. But, as clever as the Captain was, he would never guess that Smee held a secret vial in there. He took the precious small glass container out and pocketed it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexander was getting up to his last day of freedom. It was Friday. One more weekend and it was back to school. His mother was getting together an "impromptu" party, the latest rage in high society, and he was trying to figure out a way to invite Wendy. Should he ask his mother? There was no way he was going to ask his father; besides, his father had wanted nothing to do with planning for such an improper event.

A short while later Alexander descended the stairs and walked to the kitchens in hopes of finding something to eat. It was well after breakfast, but he was sure the cook had left something for him. Sure enough, there was a plate of goodies and he asked for some coffee and went to eat at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Alex," His mother said coming into the room just as he took his first sip of the warm drink.

"Morning, mother, how are the plans for tomorrow evening coming along?"

"Splendid! I must say, this will be fun." She only had come up with the idea the day before, giving her plenty of reason to argue that the affair would indeed classify "impromptu". "No one spends less than months planning a formal event, so this must count," She had said excitedly as the idea came to her. Having little more than days is not nearly enough time, it will be fun to see how things unfold,"

His father had just grumbled, not eager to share in the planning.

"You are still coming with us for luncheon, are you not?" His mother asked, breaking Alexander of the thought.

"I am afraid not," He paused. "Mother, I…"

"What is it, Alexander. You want something, I can tell."

Alexander flushed at the thought of what he wanted. And it had nothing to do with inviting Wendy, although she certainly was part of…well, everything he sought with Wendy. He also knew there were things he didn't understand, or remember, _yet_.

"I was hoping to…I was wondering if I could see the guest list."

She smiled at him. "You no doubt are looking for someone in particular?"

He sighed. _Might as well tell her_, he thought. Otherwise, she might get the idea and start pestering him about it. "Wendy Darling…might I…might I invite her?"

His mother frowned. Not at the idea, she thought the girl seemed lovely enough and it was clear her son was besotted with the girl. Then again, with her husband so opposed to any girl with his son besides Isabel, and his refusing to take part of her planning, perhaps this would be a double win. She could make her son happy _and_ have a little revenge on her husband.

"Of course, dear, I already sent an invitation to her aunt. Perhaps you would like to send one to the Darlings? I know your father has a great deal of respect for her father."

Alexander smiled, then got up to kiss his mother's cheek.

"Oh, you're such a sweet young gentleman. Now, I must go and get ready to meet your father. We're meeting with Julian's parents."

"Are you going to say anything to him?"

She smirked. "Of course not. Let it be our surprise."

Alexander laughed and went back to eating his foot and enjoying his coffee.

It was nearly noon when Alexander had the message ready and sent to the Darling house.

_Dearest Wendy,_

_My mother has decided to hold and impromptu party at our estate tomorrow evening. We would like to invite you and your parents for drinks and dinner. Your aunt has also been sent an invitation. I am in great hopes of seeing you tomorrow evening._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexander

* * *

  
_

It had not taken much for the Captain's men to corner the man carrying the message, and promptly paid him several pounds to see the note. Another hundred pounds on top of it for secrecy. The young man, clearly shaken, brightened when he saw the notes and quickly pocketed them.

Wendy was delighted when the message came, and immediately brought it to the attention of her father. They had yet to make plans for the upcoming night of the party, and Mr. Darling was the one to write a message of acceptance back to Alexander and his parents.

Aunt Millicent was beside herself when she came over the that afternoon to help Wendy choose a dress to wear. She had brought over the owner of a boutique with her, and had half a dozen dresses for Wendy to try on, offering to pay the expense.

They finally settled on a rose colored dress with yellow and brown silk threads. It was simple, yet extraordinary and beautiful.

* * *

"Hurry!" The young woman cried at her maid as she watched the girl toss gown after gown out of the young woman's closet. Isabel was furious. There was an impromptu party set up at the DuMont's estate the next evening, and that did not give her very much time to get ready. A dress had to be picked out by tonight, her make up and toiletries set up and ready to be used the next day which would take hours for her to prepare as she knew she had to look her best for the party.

To make matters worse, she had heard all from Julian about little Miss Wendy Darling's display at cricket the other day. The girl apparently had been out with Alexander, and now all the boys from the teams were fond of the simple, poor girl. Well, Isabel _thought_ Wendy was simple. How little did she know.

Just then, her mother came into her quarters.

"Found anything yet, darling?"

Isabel shuddered at the word. "Please, mother, I am trying to find the perfect outfit."

Neither cared the thought that the servant was doing all the work.

"Well, of course you should wear the light pink one," Her mother said eyeing the pile of clothes now on the girl's bed. Neither noticed or cared when the maid sighed in relief.

The dress was lovely, with clear stones embroidered in an intricate pattern in the bodice and sleeves.

"You are right, mother, as always. I shall wear that one," she said pointing to the servant woman.

"Yes, miss, I shall have it ready for you tomorrow. Would you care for alterations."

Isabel huffed. "It shall fit,"

Her mother, however, thought otherwise. "It wouldn't hurt, you have not been eating properly so it may need taking in, have her fit you, dear."

"Yes, mother." Isabel replied, elated at the thought she might be thinner.

"And don't go out today; you don't want any sun on your face. The sun is quite bright today."

"Of course," Isabel replied.

Her mother left and went downstairs, where her husband was returning home from an appointment. She went up to receive a kiss on her cheek.

"I take it my two lovelies are preparing themselves for the impromptu tomorrow," He said.

"Oh, these affairs are most dreadful. Isa is going mad upstairs, but I think I calmed her down."

"I just ran into Mr. DuMont, he shall have Alexander escort Isabel in for the party."

"That is wonderful, I am certain Isa will be pleased."

"Yes, hopefully Alexander's father will start pressuring his son to propose. Their marriage will do us greatly."

"And you shall have an _in_ to their holdings. How much longer can we keep this up?"

"We'll need them married by the end of the year. Our funds are nearly gone, only enough for a year or two, unless we sell the house."

"We mustn't! Your family has had this home for nearly four generations."

"That is why I won't let us lose it. Once the two are married, I shall make sure I have access to the DuMont fortune." He reached out and took hold of his wife.

"And they won't know a thing, will they," His wife purred in his arms.

"No, and Avery knows exactly how to do it." (AN: Avery is Julian's father).

* * *

After their luncheon Mr. DuMont tried to discuss the matter of his son taking place by Isabel's side throughout the party and introducing her. But Alexander was already out before he had the opportunity to talk with him, and his wife casually mentioned at breakfast that she would take care of it. Since her husband had some business to attend to, she knew he would not know whether she had the opportunity to do so or not.

Alexander came back from the library around three o'clock. Luckily, his father was still out.

"Alex, I must speak with you," Mrs. DuMont said.

"Yes, mother?" Alexander was in a good mood. Only a few more hours and would see Wendy again. She had met him at the library for only a moment, just before going home to see her aunt, promising that she would be in attendance.

His mother quickly explained.

Alex frowned. "But I cannot, mother, I must see to Wendy." He was visibly upset.

"No worries, I won't tell him that I was able to speak with you. Now, do as you please and leave your father to me." She promised.

Alexander nodded and went to leave, but then turned back. "Mother, do you approve…" he wasn't sure to ask Wendy or Isabel.

"Of Isabel? No, I do not. She is not for you. I would, however, be delighted to make acquaintance with your Wendy."

Alexander smiled and went over to embrace his mother. "Thank you, mum, you do not know how much this…how much _she_…means to me."

"You were always meant to follow your own path," She said as she returned the embrace. "That is, after all, how you came to us."

Mrs. DuMont remembered the moment Alexander first stepped foot into their large estate.

"_Where is she?" He had asked._

"_Who?" The new mother asked in response, obviously concerned for the boy she and her husband had fallen in love with at the orphanage. They had planned to get an infant, but once they saw Alexander everything changed.._

"_The girl who holds my thimble. Wen…"He stopped, apparently trying to get out of the window. His parents had quite the time trying to stop him from trying to "fly" out of it._

She had thought at the time he asked _when_…_when what?_...but now, could it have been he asked for Wendy?

The elegant woman shook her head. No, she was jumping too far in conclusion. It was just a coincident. Never mind the fact that her son had never been truly interested in a young lady before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain Hook was making his own plans. He had gone over his plan once again with his mates, and they were all ready to take position once the impromptu started. He, of course, planned to make a grand entrance. He had a forged invitation.

Smee has snuck off the ship and was now a safe distance away. The ship was short some goods from the market, so he took some coins and told the men he would get the last remaining items they would need. The men were too busy to care; they had their orders and paid Smee no mind.

He came to the lone spot he'd seen the week before. It was perfect and quiet. He got out a small vial and poured the contents into his hand. The sparkling powder tingled in his hands and he let just enough fall into the murky waters below. He bottled the rest up and slipped the vial back into his pocket.

Smee waited. The water shimmered and started to glow. It was only a couple of minutes before the female face appeared in the sparkling waters, which now seemed crystal clear, below. She seemed a bit annoyed at him, as if he had interrupted something, but then smiled as if anticipating what she was about to learn from him.

"We found 'im, Lady, we found him. But you must hurry, tomorrow night Hook makes his move."

She nodded in response, and soon the vision disappeared from the murky waters.

Tinkerbell was coming to London.


	11. Return of a Friend

_AN: It has been brought to my attention that I have been a slight bit inconsistent or confusing with the methods of transportation in this story. I myself have always thought of Peter Pan taking place in the latter 1800's, even though it does not, and so have used carriages. Any references that refers to automobiles was in error in regard to this story, so please forgive me and just continue to enjoy – and keep on reviewing. Obviously it feeds the muse; Kasmira is an awesome example of how I have been focusing on this story rather than my many others._

_Also, I chose to make up the idea of an impromptu party based on a lovely film a recently revisited. Impromptu: saw it for a college assignment back when it came out and loved it. Saw it again, recommend it to all. Hugh Grant as Chopin and Judy Davis as George Sands, and many more delightfully cast in this marvelous, frivolous period piece._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10: Return of a Friend**

The flurry of small, delicate wings flapped in the empty air as Tinkerbell flew her mightiest through time and space to get to London. She only had a short time left until morning, and since Peter left Neverland, there wasn't the same magic left that could bring her there in a short time. The vial she had given Smee was some of the last pixie dust Peter had left behind.

It did not matter that she could make up new pixie dust with a flick of her wand, it just could not be used the same way and for the same people from Neverland.

Of course, Neverland had a new leader now. A young boy from the Americas. He was of African descent, that Tinkerbell knew, but she did not understand how things had evolved in the new land to cause such ill treatment to a group of people.

He was loads of fun, and Neverland had a new king boy, or more like a prince. But Tinkerbell still missed Peter. He had been her favorite. She understood why he left, nearly the same reason they all left, and forever promised to help when the time would be needed. She knew such a time would come. She knew Hook would never give up, and that is why she had met with Smee just before the Jolly Roger left Neverland forever. And the older man seemed to already know that the Captain would choose the path of revenge for his destiny beyond Neverland.

The lights of London were still on as dawn approached. She wanted to get there in plenty of time to feel her surroundings, to find Hook and Peter both, and Wendy as well. She had to see all of them and determine her next course of actions. She knew from Smee that she had all of the day and would need to act when night fell.

Tink flurried down into the lights that lit the well known city. She sensed him right away. Peter.

She flew into the window of the Dumont's large estate where the young boy, now a young man, slept. A smile was on his face. He was still dreaming. She flew close and hid behind his pillow. She knew he would not remember her; that was the rules for leaving Neverland and the reason behind it. He had to start new, and find his way to where his heart belonged.

_Wendy_…he murmured.

Tinkerbell sighed. _Peter had been right all along_. Peter was still in love with her. Knowing that was why she had let him leave all those years ago. She knew Wendy had his heart, and now she had to find Wendy and determine if Peter had her heart in return.

* * *

Isabell awoke rather late; to her it was the first of light. To her maid, it was several, many hours later and everything was ready for the young woman to prepare for the ball. The maid sighed heavily. She hated the young woman, the woman she served.

Isabell rose and was anxious for her morning meal, which consisted of toast and tea.

She had insisted that everything been laid out in her dressing parlour before she awoke.

Everything was set out as requested. Her make up and accessories, as well as her clothes hanging perfectly. She would have squealed with delight, but that was beneath her. She smirked, and got ready for her bath.

A book caught her eye, it had been placed there several days before but she hadn't bothered looking at it. Ever since she heard about Miss Darling's book interests, she'd requested one from the library. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. Knowing she had quite the long leisurely soak ahead of her, she brought the book with her.

* * *

Tinkerbell found Wendy easily enough; she had been to the Darling home several times before. It took awhile to find the now young woman, after she'd passed the bedroom belonging to the boys, finding both the Darling's younger son and the lost boys all sleeping. They, too, had grown, although Peter was the handsomest of them all.

Wendy was in her room, up and scribbling away. The young lady had a dream that led to her early rise and was now writing them down before she lost any of the details. Tinkerbell silently snapped her fingers and became invisible. She peered over the girl's shoulder and read what was being written on the parchment.

She gasped. Wendy was writing about Neverland and the notorious Captain. She did not name him on these pages, but she was surprised at the accuracy in Wendy's words. Did she remember? No, it was forbidden. Something had to have triggered the memories, and likely Wendy did not know them to be truth.

* * *

Several hours later, Isabel left her bath after her maid came looking for her in concern. She had been completely enraptured by the book. While she had not yet finished the book, she was particularly enchanted by the enigmatic Captain Nemo. If someone had asked at this moment about Alexander, she would have likely responded with "Who?"

Isabel walked down to the have her midday meal, which of course would hardly be anything to eat at all, with her parents. She paused for some unknown reason outside the door. They were already seated, and apparently had not expected her attendance. Their whispering brought her out of her trance. Careful not to let them know of her arrival, she listened in.

"But isn't that illegal?" her mother asked her father.

She could envision him shaking his head as he responded, "It's just one shipment. Avery already has things in motion. We need the money, as I doubt the DuMont's will allow us the opportunity to start taking their fortune away once Isa and Alexander are married."

"I still do not see why…"

"I'm telling you, we don't have as much left as I thought. The money is good, it will get us by. I have already had to let a couple of the servants go. We cannot afford to run out of money before the wedding, and surely they will expect us to pay for at least half the event's cost."

Isabel was in shock. Without making a sound, she quickly went back upstairs and into her room, locking the door behind her. It was a good thing she had yet to put on her makeup, as her tears would have washed it all away.

* * *

Tinkerbell had spent enough time in Wendy's quarters to learn what was going on. She was writing; writing for Captain Hook, although she likely did not know the truth. Deciding that Wendy was all right for the mean time, she fluttered away and went in search for Captain Hook, and, if given the opportunity, she would make her presence known to Smee.

She could only hold her invisibility for a short time, so she had to be careful. She knew the Captain would remember everything, as he had left without Neverland's blessing. Not that she could blame him, she knew the reason behind Captain Hook's arrival in Neverland; it was not his fault. He had wandered the waters too long, and was vulnerable when the sea witch caught him in her web. Neverland was his only way out, and so the Indians had allowed him safe refuge, not knowing that Peter would want to play and the Jolly Roger would become the young boy's target. And the "king" of Nevelrand always got his wish.

The Jolly Roger had not been a pirate's vessel; The Captain had been an honest one sent by the King himself to explore, find treasures, and transfer goods over to the Americas.

Somehow, Tinkerbell thought, she might save them all.

* * *

Wendy was pleased when she saw her final appearance before heading out to the impromptu party that evening. Her parents were dressed in their almost finest, as the party was to be the slightest bit informal. As was her own dress; it was stunning but not overdone.

"You all set, my dear?" Her father said as she descended the stairs to where they were waiting for her.

"You look lovely, dear," Her mother said as Wendy kissed them both on the cheek.

"Lovely? Is that all?" Aunt Millicent said stepping out of the study. "She looks ravishing. Young Alexander won't know…"

"Alexander?" Her father questioned? Wendy had not told him about any of her meetings with the young DuMont.

"Yes, our Wendy here has made quite the impression on the DuMont heir." Her aunt replied with a glow on her face. Clearly, she was at her highest considering the possible match her niece had made.

Wendy was blushing. She had confided a small part of the story to her mother, but none of the elders knew of her other meetings with Mr. DuMont, although one of the boys mentioned to their mother of the young man in the park Wendy seemed to know, and Mrs. Darling easily guessed who that young man was.

Mr. Darling looked a bit displeased, but nonetheless motioned for everyone to follow as they departed their humble manor and walked leisurely toward the waiting carriage.

* * *

The evening started well at the DuMont estate. People had arrived, the decorations were in place, as well as the orchestra set Mrs. DuMont had been able to book just two days prior. Isabel and her family were among the first to arrive. Only a dozen or so other guests had arrived, most of them business partners with Mr. DuMont who had come early for a meeting while their wives sat waiting in the parlour sipping tea and a taste of brandy.

At first, Isabel had looked forward to seeing her intended. But as she stepped into the ballroom where the DuMont family was standing, Mrs. DuMont giving final instructions to some of the servants, she found herself hesitating going over to Alexander's side. She thought of the novel she had started to read. Alexander was not the man she'd thought of while bathing earlier that day. In fact, suddenly she found him far too ordinary.

Excusing herself before her parents had the opportunity to thrust the young "couple" together, she made her way to where her lady friends stood alone, obviously waiting for other guests to arrive.

Alexander quirked a brow as he noticed Isabel's maneuver. He had not expected that, but his father was too busy chatting up his associates, and eagerly brought Isabel's father into the mix.

Her mother went to join Mrs. DuMont, who was now chatting with some of the other high society women.

Glad for the opportunity, Alexander quickly joined Oliver and Robert once they arrived, whereas Julian was no where to be seen. In fact, it was quite unlike his friend; usually Julian was one of the first to arrive with his parents, but they were not there either.

Something was wrong, Alexander thought as he felt a shiver run down his back.

From the corner of the ballroom, a small spark of light went unnoticed. Of course, Tinkerbell had made sure she would stay far enough in the corner for no one to notice. She smiled as she saw the young woman turn away from Peter. She could tell something was going on, and that her Peter was relieved.

* * *

Outside, the Darling family were ascending the long steps up to the DuMont estate. Wendy felt her nerves working faster than she thought they ever would. She was nervous, very nervous. During the carriage ride she had felt as if someone were following them. Of course, her mind tried to ease her by explaining that it was likely another group heading to the same affair, but then at the last block the carriage went in another direction, disappearing into darkness. There were no other estates that she could see, only blackness. Why had the carriage turned that way?

Her aunt patted her arm, as if thinking her nerves were for the party. She smiled back, letting her aunt think the gesture helped. Her parents were whispering to one another, no doubt they still were in disbelief for having been invited to the grand affair. Even if it was just an impromptu gala.

There was no announcer at the party, instead families or other groups of invitees were left on their own to wander into the party and find their way to mix with others. Mr. Darling was quick to find someone he knew, an elder gentleman who motioned the group over to his table and was ready to introduce them to his family. Just as Wendy was being introduced, a young man interrupted the table.

"A thousand pardons, Mr. Everling," It was Alexander. Wendy smiled at him, which he returned and then returned his attention to the table.

"Ah, Mr. DuMont," the elder man said as Alexander gave greeting to everyone.

The young man turned to the Darlings. "It is so nice to meet you again, Mr. Darling, and your family."

Mr. Darling nodded. "And you, Alexander, is it not?"

"Yes,…I was wondering if I could perhaps steal your daughter away for a dance."

The group was suddenly quiet. Wendy mocked a frown at him. Steal? That was certainly no way to get into her father's good graces.

Mr. Everling chuckled, and brought everyone at ease. Except Mr. Darling, who still frowned at the young man's audacity. Even Alexander's face had become red, he had not meant to say things that way, but he was nervous. A nervous Alexander meant jokester Alexander, and Wendy was certainly enough to bring him to that state. Not to mention her father.

Seeing the young man's embarrassment, Mr. Darling nodded and the two left for the dance floor.

As Alexander walked Wendy to the dance floor, he thought how incredible she looked tonight. He had noticed her instantly, joking with some other lads along with Robert and Oliver, his attention quickly diverted as he mumbled and "Excuse me," a couple of the young men had jokingly punched his arm. Her dress was a perfect color for her rosy cheeks and slightly tanned skin. The dress was elegant enough but also casual enough for the impromptu.

"You look beautiful this evening, Wendy." He said as his arm wrapped around her waist as his free hand clasped hers.

"Thank you," she replied, now it was her turn to blush.

"I was so happy when you accepted the invitation," He told her as he twirled her around to the music.

"As was I to receive the invitation," She replied. "My parents are very grateful as well."

"Ah, yes, well, I couldn't have asked you otherwise, now could I? I mean, should it not be time for me to meet your father?"

She stopped cold on the dance floor, stunned by the supposed meaning behind his statement. "What do you want from me?" She whispered.

He leaned into her ear, "Everything." He whispered as he returned her into the dance before anyone noticed.

The two danced blissfully into the night, hardly stopping as the first hour rolled by. Isabel did not even seem to mind, for which Alexander was entirely grateful, although he wondered for a brief second what changed her disposition that she had not even attempted to get his attention.

The evening was still young but Mrs. DuMont glowed at the success of her impromptu party. That is until the doors to the ballroom, which had been closed when the last of the guests had arrived, suddenly opened with a flourish.

Men dressed in squalor appeared and stood by the doors, as if guarding it and preparing for someone else to enter. The guests all stopped what they were doing, whether it be dancing or conversing over drinks. Even the orchestra set stopped, and just as the room became silent, a tall, rather intimidating man appeared in the doors, followed by more of the same ill dressed men.

The man wore all black, from his tailored pants, to his dress shirt and elegant black coat. A fancy black hat sat on his head, his black curls flowing out from under it. Gold buttons adorned the jacket, as well as his cuffs. His skin was tanned, his eyes sparkling blue like the sea.

Julian, who had quietly slipped into the party just moments before, smirked.

Isabel, who was resting from dancing stood from her seat to catch a look at the handsome man who now demanded everyone's attention.

Wendy, who stood by Alexander's side, barely breathed a whisper. "Captain?"

Alexander heard her and looked down at his lovely, confusion etched in his eyes.

Behind the Captain stood Smee, who looked cautiously about the room. _Where is Tinkerbell?_

_To be continued_


	12. The Grand Entrance

**Chapter 11: The Grand Entrance**

The room was silent. Captain Hook was now sneering over the crowd of the wealthiest of all London, and some for all of England. But that meant nothing to him. His eyes looked carefully over the crowd, not wanting to look like he was looking for anyone in particular. He spotted her. Wendy. And just as he thought, she was standing next to Peter.

Wendy looked in shock, for she was. It took her a moment to finally flutter her eyes and to shake herself out of the trance. The entire room was still staring at the Captain.

"Greetings, my apologies for being late." The Captain said in a commanding voice for all to hear.

Peter, as Alexander, was standing still. His mind was going through too much…too many memories. The island, the boys, Tinkerbell, Captain Hook, the deadly but wonderful croc, watching Wendy, bringing her and her brothers to the island…it was all sinking in.

He looked at her as one final thought, or memory, became crystal clear.

"I…I left for you." He said, then stood in front of her protectively.

"What are you doing here, Hook," He said turning once again to the man, in front of everyone. Inside he was shaking; he was not the same boy anymore. He was now a young man, and hadn't dueled (or goodness, even flown) in years.

Hook laughed, then started to swagger across the room. He went over to a table where small bits of food were, and picked up a piece, tossing it casually into his mouth. _Goodness, such meager food_, he thought.

A couple of men from about the room started to shift, but the Captain's men were on them quick. There were enough of them to leave most of the guests in their place, for the intruders had swords and pistols on their person.

The rest of the room remained still, confused as they were not quite sure what was happening. Isabel was watching the Captain. He wasn't exactly Captain Nemo, but something about him caused a tingling that ran throughout her entire body.

Hook took a few steps closer to where Peter was standing, Wendy remained behind him, her hand gently touching Peter's arm.

"You know what I want, Peter, but this is not the time or place. But I won't be leaving empty handed." The Captain sneered.

"Take what you want and get out," A voice called. It was Peter's adoptive father. "Is it money you want? Take it and leave. But you won't be getting away with this."

The Captain laughed at the absurd threat.

Nobody noticed as Julian quietly slipped behind Wendy. A second later, he had grabbed Wendy by the waist and pulled her away from Peter.

"Here she is!"

Two of the Captain's men rushed forward to help Julian, another two ran forth to hold Peter in place.

"She's not the one you want! Take me!" Peter cried out.

The Captain laughed as the men took Wendy out of the room. "No, but she will do for now. You have no idea what lovely company she is…oh, wait, you do. You never could leave her alone, now could you, Peter?"

He laughed one final time, then left, his men scurrying after him. The doors closed, and the room sighed in relief just before the chaos started to erupt.

Mr. Darling was the first to approach Peter, running up to him, grabbing him by the neck. "Where the hell has that man taken my daughter?"

Alexander was confused. He knew something had happened, but his mind wasn't exactly sure. He knew he had remembered something, but now it was gone.

Above, near the ceiling, Tinkerbell had cautiously flown over to watch her dear Peter. She understood; she would have to find the moment to sprinkle Peter with earth dust. It would bring the memories back, and for good. She had to be careful, however.

"Who was that man?" Mr. Darling demanded, his arms still grasping Peter.

"I…I don't…"

By now, several other men had gathered nearby, including Robert and Oliver. Julian, of course, had left just after the Captain's dramatic departure.

Everyone was talking at once around Alexander, his father included. Mr. Darling let the young man go, but his face still showed the rage he felt inside. Nearby, Wendy's mother was near tears, Aunt Millicent comforting her.

Other guests were scrambling to find their families, intent on leaving once they determined it was safe. Even the orchestra members were hastily, yet carefully, packing their instruments. It was not long before nearly everyone had left the room.

Suddenly a figure, who had been cowering behind a pillar stepped cautiously forth. His frightened steps went unnoticed until he finally approached the group of men around Alexander and Mr. Darling.

"I…I know where he's taken her."

It was Smee.

Isabel watched the group carefully, despite her mother and father pleading her to leave with them. "No, I want to stay…I…I have to see what I can do."

Her mother shook her daughter. "We have to leave, it isn't safe,"

"Go, then. I will be fine; those men are clearly not coming back."

Her father looked at Isabel in surprise. Thinking she still might have a chance with Alexander, he agreed and led his furious wife out to their carriage.

Isabel walked forth to where a strange looking older man was talking to Alexander.

"My name is Smee, I…it's a long story, but I am quite sure Miss Wendy will be safe. He won't hurt her, he…" Smee gulped. He didn't want to say what the Captain wanted out loud. "He's wants Peter."

"Who is Peter?" Mr. DuMont demanded.

"Father, please," Alexander said, then turned to the frightened older man. "It's me, isn't it? I am…Peter." His voice softened at the sound of his former name coming from his lips.

Tinkerbell knew it was time. She sprinkled the dust from overhead and watched as it fell slowly onto Peter's head. She also tossed about some chamomile flower dust to calm the men.

"Yes, that…that is who I am…" Peter said as the memories returned, "Who I was…I came here looking for Wendy. But I couldn't find her; I ended up in the orphanage after they arrested me for stealing food."

Mr. DuMont and Mr. Darling both gasped.

"You…you knew my daughter?" Mr. Darling asked.

"Yes," Peter replied then shook his head to clear his thoughts. "We have to go and find her." Although he knew it wasn't the time, he still did not want to tell Mr. Darling exactly how he knew Wendy, or remind him of the time the man's children disappeared one summer.

"You mustn't be too hasty," Smee said. "He is expecting that."

"I want my daughter back, the sooner…"

"The safer the better," Peter corrected. "Do you have plan, Mr. Smee?"

"I…sort of. I'm not sure, but if you go now you'll be on the defensive. He believes you will go after her at all costs, despite the danger."

"He is right," Another man said. It was the head of the Queen's army. "I know how these matters are; I shall help you and can have men at your disposal by the time our plans are set." The man turned to Smee and brought his hand forth to shake. "I am Captain Duress. Do you have any idea what he'll do first?"

Smee nodded as he shook the man's hand vigorously, glad to have people listening to him. "He plans to take her out of the harbor; he'll set the ship off and head for the coast, then linger far enough from the border in the North Sea and wait. He won't go any farther, he wants Peter to find him. The sea is what he knows best, that is where he planned to wait."

"Surely he will suspect Alexander, er, Peter won't come alone,"

"He expects Peter to come right away. Having him wait will unsettle him, but he won't hurt her."

"How can you be so certain?" Mr. Darling asked.

"Because he is fond of her. She…"

"What are you not telling us?" Mr. Darling demanded.

Smee looked down, not sure if he should betray Wendy's secret. Then again, not telling them would give the Captain more leverage.

The old man sighed. "She has been writing for him, sir. She has been meeting with the Captain and helping him write his memoirs."

The group gasped.

"My daughter has been…been _seeing_ this man?"

"Oh, it was most platonic, sir!" Smee argued. Peter sighed in relief, which was noticed by the others. "I had so hoped he would change his mind and let her finish so that they could publish it. She is quite the writer," Smee had been able to sneak a peak at more than one of the many chapters. "And the Captain has so many wonderful stories to share…"

"I always knew you let her have too much freedom!" Mrs. Darling said, taking out her frustration on her husband. She and Aunt Millicent had approached the men and were listening.

"Now, now…we must listen to this _dear_ man, he is helping us after all." It was Wendy's aunt.

Despite her worry, Millicent's eyes sparkled at Mr. Smee, who promptly blushed at the well endowed woman, who seemed nearly his age.

* * *

**_Outside somewhere in the dark…_**

"Why are you doing this?" Wendy demanded as the carriage took them away from the DuMont estate.

"Now is not the time, dear." The Captain replied without looking at her. He knew if he did, he might let her go. But no, he could not…not with Peter coming to rescue her. He was surprised no one had yet attempted to follow them.

After taking Wendy and putting her in the carriage, the captain had sent off him men then had their own carriage wait nearby in the darkness, surrounded by trees. He could see the manor from the window, but no one except frantic guests had left. No Peter. No groups of men setting off to try and track down Wendy's captor.

Perhaps Mr. Darling beat the poor boy up, he thought with a chuckle. Thinking that Smee had gone with the rest of the crew, Hook ordered the driver (not the young college man, as he respected the young man and did not want to lad to get into any trouble. He had let him go after giving him quite a hefty amount of gold to finish his education and take care of his family, perhaps start a business) to go. They went and followed the last of the remaining guests as their carriages rode recklessly away.

The ship was waiting for them, the rest of the crew had everything ready as the others all quickly climbed aboard, a reluctant Wendy being put right in front of the Captain who was only followed by a few of the men. They set off right away, as the Captain and the other men set watch.

Two of the men had been ordered to lock Wendy in the Captain's quarters, which they did. Wendy was furious, and grabbed the first thing to scream into. It was a pillow. Realizing she was in _those_ quarters, she lay down on the bed and cried. She could smell the Captain's scent on the bed, but did no mind for she was too angry to feel embarrassed at the intimacy of being there.

* * *

Back at the manor, the men had gone off to the study to make plans, and a messenger was sent to the Queen's army, asking for help.

Isabel was with Mrs. DuMont, who was comforting Mrs. Darling.

"Would you like some tea, Mrs. Darling?"

"Please, call me Mary. And no, I think something stronger…perhaps some brandy? Scotch?"

Mrs. DuMont nodded, "I have some fine scotch. I shall go send for it. Isabel…"

"I shall take care of her," The younger woman answered.

The first minute after Mrs. DuMont left was held in silence. Then Mrs. Darling spoke. "You are friends with the DuMont family?"

Isabel blushed. She was not proud of how she had behaved toward Alexander…or Peter?...and to Wendy. "My parents have known them a long time," She replied.

"Then you must have grown up knowing Alexander."

"Yes," Isabel replied cautiously. She hoped the woman wouldn't probe too much.

"Is he a good lad?"

"Oh, yes, the finest gentleman."

Mrs. Darling nodded, just then Mrs. DuMont returned with a maid holding a tray with a bottle of scotch and three glasses. The maid put the tray down and quickly poured all three. She handed one to each matriarch, then turned to Isabel.

"No thank you."

"Take it yourself then, Amy," Mrs. DuMont told her maid. "It might become a long night."

The maid nodded, then drank half the glass in one gulp. She wasn't alone, the other two women nearly did the same. It wasn't long before another glass was poured.

* * *

Back on the ship, the Captain and his men were nearly approaching the sea, and soon they would attempt to make it past the border where the law could stop them. No one came, no one seemed to be following them…_yet._

But the Captain was sure that Peter was somewhere out there, after all it took time to gather enough men but surely the boy wouldn't waste any time.

As Wendy let out the last of the tears made from anger and confusion, she sat up on the bed. Something else had happened earlier before she was taken.

"_I left for you," _

What did Alexander mean? And why had Captain Hawkins called him Peter? And who was Hook? Suddenly she jumped off of the bed. Looking around she saw that all of her writing was left in a neat stack on top of a small table near the captain's private desk.

Searching through the first few chapters she found it. Red-Handed Jill, the character she thought to be made of her imagination her first visit aboard the ship, called her captor, the man she thought had been her friend, Captain Hook.


	13. Out of London

**AN: I'm too tired to read/edit anymore, and I know a certain someone is hoping for me to update by tonight (or tomorrow in her case) so here goes! Enjoy and please remember to review :) We're drawing close to the end of this tale...I think? Who knows what my muse will do. Pardon any errors.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Out of London

The sun rose and still Peter had not gone after Captain Hook, as the plan was to hold off for at least two days.

Wendy woke as the sun shone into her room. She had been left alone all evening, and was glad for that – except that she was starving and thirsty. Very thirsty.

A knock sounded at the door. She hesitated, but then figured it must be Smee. Or the Captain, although she was not entirely sure she wanted to see him yet. Getting up and straightening herself out, she went toward the door. She stopped as she noticed the porthole; they were settled in the ocean. How had she not noticed the ship moving?

It was neither the Captain nor Smee at the door. Instead, it was one of his most trusted mates, who held a platter of food prepared, rather hastily she thought looking at the mess. Clearly Smee had not prepared it.

Meanwhile, the Captain was furious. Peter still had not shown. _Were they daft?_ _What about Wendy?_ The thought that Smee was clearly not aboard also bothered him. When he had gone to in search for the bubbling man the night before, just before they left the final port, he could not find him. No one had seen Smee. Where was he? Rage grew inside, and that rage had not left him yet.

That was why he had not gone to check on Ms. Darling yet. He did not want to harm her.

He still wished desperately to be a gentleman…once again.

As morning came he settled a bit, and final admitted to himself that perhaps Smee had stayed behind purposefully, perhaps betrayed him.

And yet another part of him knew that Smee only wanted the best for him. He wanted the Captain to become a successful author. He wanted their business to be legal - again, and not worry about the violence and danger they constantly endured.

Around midday, the Captain finally relented and went to see Wendy. If was to wait, then perhaps…perhaps she could write more for him. He would tell her more stories of his adventures and let her write. No, he would _demand_ she write. Or would he?

* * *

Peter was pacing his father's study, having been told to wait as the others prepared everything. Of course, his father did not want him to go because of the danger, but the others had convinced him that only Peter could help make things right (oops…at first made a typo – write. Fitting, eh?).

Wendy's parents were still in the manor; his mother had insisted upon it due to their distress. Mr. Darling had been up all night with the men making plans, giving orders, and preparing. Peter had tried, but most of them shook him off and told him they would inform him on the details once they were right. The strange man…Smee?...had looked at him apologetically. During the night while Peter was out in the gardens, Smee had approached him.

"_You know the Captain better than they do. Just remember that." _

"_Your really think that he won't harm her? He did have her walk the plank once."_

_Smee shook his head. "No, he has come to be very fond of her."_

_Peter raised an eyebrow. "_Fond_?"_

"_Oh, not like that…I mean, I don't really think so. But you know how he is, revenge…"_

"_He always wanted revenge on me. Why? Because I always beat him?"_

_Smee shook his head sadly. "No, because you took his life away._

_Peter did not understand. "What life?"_

_And so Smee told him about the Captain and his ship's life before being sucked into Neverland._

"_A great part of him wants to become legit again. But…"_

"_Too much damage?"_

_Smee nodded.

* * *

  
_

Isabel had returned home earlier that morning, but she had not gone to her rooms. Instead, she went directly to the stables.

Last night, or perhaps early morning, she had gone to the study and overheard enough of the men's conversation to know where they were headed, and where they suspected the Captain to be. And before she departed, she went for one last listen. Just as the men determined the time they would be leaving.

"_We'll leave tonight, but stay at an inn. We don't dare approach the ship until early morning the next."_

She stroked her horse gently, then set out to prepare. Perhaps her father's old military uniform would work.

When she entered the house, she found herself alone. Except for a few servants, who informed her they were staying with Julian's parents that night.

After dismissing them, Isabel slowly walked up the stairs and went the back room which held memories and clothes no one wore anymore. It took nearly two hours, but she found it: the uniform. In the sewing boxes, she found a scissors then went to her rooms and into the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself. What had prompted her to change from just last night? _Reading that book?_ Maybe she always wanted to be different, but had not dared because of her parents. She had played the debutante role perfectly, except that she never gained Alexander's affection. And now she realized she had never wanted it.

Lifting the scissors, she started to hack off her lustrous hair until it was short enough to trim and make into a short bob-like pixie look.

When she was done she quickly went about the house searching for supplies; anything that might aid her. Since she was a woman traveling alone, despite attempting to disguise herself, she found a small but powerful pistol kept in her father's study. She knew how to shoot, thank goodness, having practiced out back when she was younger with her father. She had not shot in some time, but knew it wouldn't be too difficult for her. She checked the chamber, and grabbed some bullets as well.

Going into the kitchens, she ordered the cook away and gathered a few small items and a flask of water.

When she was nearly ready, Isabel walked through the great hallway of her parents estate and stopped at a mirror. She didn't recognize the girl in front of her. What had happened to make her change so suddenly? _Perhaps it was always in me_, she thought with a sigh. She had been such an adventurous child, until her monthlies had started. That is when her mother had decided she had to act the debutante.

* * *

The men cautiously left the DuMont estate; discretely and only one or two at a time. Others were watching to see if there was any disturbance nearby, and dozens of service men and policemen were on standby to begin. Some had already reached the shores and were preparing for the next move.

Once Peter, or Alexander DuMont as he was still officially known, arrived, they would pretend that only a small number of men were ready and would take a small ship out on the seas to confront the Jolly Roger and it's crew. And more importantly, their Captain.

Smee would not be among them, he was going to travel in a smaller, more discreet boat. If luck was on their side, the fog banks would be in full force when they left, allowing other boats to also discretely approach to large vessel.

Mr. DuMont would travel with them, but not go attend the rescue. He was an important man, after all, and couldn't allow himself the danger. He did not want Alexander to go and rescue a girl he hardly knew, and certainly not the one he had intended his son for. But his son was obviously in love; he could not ignore that. And then there was Isabel, the other young lady he wanted as a match for his son. She had acted rather peculiar last night, as if she _wanted_ Alexander to find Wendy.

He shook his head at the thought just as the others announced that it was time to leave.

Mr. Darling and Alexander were in a carriage behind him, with him he had the general and Captain Duress. The Captain himself would be on a small rescue ship with the two of them. While Alexander, or rather Peter, was the key, Mr. Darling insisted as it was his daughter's life at stake.

It was going to be a long day.

Isabel rode cautiously on the side roads until she spotted the small army on the road. Waiting for her chance, she easily slipped her horse in beside the others and rode without anyone else's notice.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Captain Hawkins, or rather, Captain Hook, had already settled his temper and was telling his final story to Wendy.

"And then?" She asked as he paused on a thought.

"And the he found the greatest treasure of them all." He said as he walked to stand beside where she sat at his desk.

Her hand eagerly gripped the quill and waited for his next words.

"Love."

"Love?" Wendy asked, forgetting the parchment in front of her. The word was not what she was expecting.

With that, he picked Wendy up from her seat and kissed her fiercely.

* * *

It was now raining, which actually helped Isabel as everyone bundled up even more and made it easier to hide her face. She followed the men, but inside was terrified. What could she do now?

The sun was just beginning to set as the group finally arrived at a small, rather worn, looking inn. It was actually behind the inn where an empty warehouse would house most of the men, and soon everyone was getting settled. Isabel was nervous, but then realized she had packed some bills. Easily slipping out, she went through her bag and found enough to let her appear as a lady, and booked a room at the inn right next to Mr. Darling. Alexander and his father were on the other side of Mr. Darling's room.

Thank goodness the walls were thin, and she noticed right away that could make out conversation and other noises that might alert her in the morning.

Not knowing what to do about dinner, the young lady finally decided it would be best to slip out, hopefully unnoticed, and seek food from another establishment. Unfortunately for her, but fortunately for her horse, he was tied up with the other horses the men brought. She had discretely tipped the young attendant to make sure her horse was well fed. In a way, she felt he was the last being she loved.

The men were all seated about the small tavern near the inn where they had first entered. Some had decided to take in another tavern, one that boasted food from the countries of Asia. All of the proclaimed important men sat with Mr. Darling, Peter, and Mr. Dumont.

Before they had set out for dinner, Mr. DuMont had questioned Peter in their large room.

"_Son, you really think she is important enough to risk your life for?"_

_Peter turned to his father, angry. "Of course, did you not hear me last night? She is the reason I am here, the reason you found me and took me in. I will always be grateful to you and mum, but she has my heart._

"_I'm sorry, it is just that I do not wish you to be in such danger. This Captain…Hook…he seems quite the villain."_

"_No more so than some of the men your _friends_ carry on with. Or apparently _my_ friends as well."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Did you not see the way Julian thrust Wendy into their hold? He knew what was going on. He's been working with his father a lot lately, and I never trusted that man."_

"_How…how can you believe such nonsense?!"_

"_I think the proof was there last night, as I said. You should pay closer attention to their holdings. Or rather, perhaps Mr. Darling could initiate an investigation."_

"_He would need the permission of Parlaiment for that. Especially for Julian's father. He is a very powerful man."_

"_Even so, we should look into it. After _this_ is over."_

Peter sighed as he ate his fish and chips.

Smee, who was also at the table, munching away on a shank of lamb and potatoes, patted the lad's arm with his free hand before using it to take a swig of whiskey.

"Don't worry, we'll find her safe and take her home," He promised.

Peter knew that if anyone knew Captain Hook best, it was Smee. The older man had already told him enough to give him hope that everything would turn out fine.

Isabel was just returning from dinner when she saw the group still eating and drinking away. She would turn in early, as she hoped they would as well. Tomorrow was the big day. Upon returning to her rooms, she settled into bed, taking out the one unnecessary item from her belongings. Her precious new book.

* * *

Now, you readers must be wondering what happened to dear Tinkerbell. At the moment, she had been hiding quietly above a portrait in the Captain's study, watching over Wendy. She marveled at how calm and collect Wendy was; she sprinkled the girl with some calming dust the night before to ensure the young woman had a good night sleep, but that is all she had to do. Thus far.

She felt rage as she watched the Captain's sudden move, how dare he kiss Wendy! She belonged…no, she was Peter's heart. And she knew Wendy felt the same. She fluttered furiously behind the Captain and bit him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

Wendy took the opportunity to slip out from the Captain's grasp, shivering from shock at his bold move. "How…how could you?"

The Captain, who has still reeling from the fairy's sting, stopped cold. He could almost feel the mild poison from Tinkerbell's small fangs run through his veins as it slowly paralyzed him. He slumped over onto the floor, out cold.


	14. Talks With Tink

Chapter 14: Talks with Tink

AN: New chapter once again dedicated to Kasmira ;) Thanks for supporting me with this story! Hopefully some of her thoughts will make their way into this chapter…we'll see where my muse takes me!

Whew! Just did my taxes! Good news that started bad…so I have no brain left to edit, but want to post for a very special weekend far on the other side of the world – this is for you, my dear friend.

* * *

Wendy did not know what to do. Without Smee, and yes, she knew by know he was not on the ship, she did not trust anyone to help her. What would they think? That she poisoned him?

Suddenly a flutter with sparkling light whizzed past her head.

"What?" She said helpless.

The flutter went by again, this time stopping. It landed right on Wendy's nose.

Wendy's eyes crossed as she stared in amazement at the tiny figure. _It…it couldn't be_…she thought as the figure had her hands on her hips and seemed to be yelling at her. The figure then stopped ranting in an unrecognizable buss and folded her arms, her foot tapping on Wendy's pert nose.

"Well, I…I don't know what to say," Wendy whispered, her words causing a breeze to rise and lift the fairy's skirt. Tinkerbell huffed and flattened it back down before buzzing off and landing on the table. She took out some various vials, from where Wendy did not know, and seemed to be searching for one. She looked in glee as she seemed to find what she was looking for. Uncorking the top, she took out some blue powder and sprinkled some on the top of her head.

Wendy, who was watching nearby, widened her eyes in shock as the figure grew until she was nearly Wendy'size and began to speak.

"Now, that's better, is it not?" She said in a rather sing-song voice.

"I…who are you?" Wendy asked wishing she was near a chair. Her knees were shaking at what she had just witnessed. A fairy, a real life fairy, who had just made herself grow and now spoke to her.

"I am Tinkerbell. I was Peter's companion for many years as he led Neverland and the Lost Boys. That is, before _you_ came along."

"I…I came where?"

"Well, I suppose it all started with your storytelling. Peter couldn't help but listen as you spoke in such a way that could sway the highest of kings to the most villain of all men. Oh, wait, you did that one."

Wendy wasn't sure she liked the way the fairy was now speaking to her, but her curiosity was now piqued to the highest.

"Stories? You mean when I was a child and used to make up stories for my brothers? And who is Peter?"

"I see," Tinkerbell huffed. "You do not remember as of yet. I shall help you with that, but not yet. Not until I tell you everything."

And so Tinkerbell told her the story of how Peter used to listen and then finally was "caught" inside the Darling home. How Wendy and her two brothers were brought to Neverland and had quite the adventure fighting Captain Hook and, of course, Wendy playing "mother".

"Do you remember any of it?"

Wendy's mind was whirling from what Tinkerbell had told her. She hadn't said anything – yet – about Wendy on the Jolly Roger with Captain Hook, but it was enough to know that her visions, or dreams in the Captain's book, were not imaginary, they were memories.

"I…I have written some of…of my time there, I think. Was I ever on Captain Haw…Hook's ship?"

Tinkerbell nodded. "Yes, you were captive there. I think you made quite the impression on the Captain. And the crew. Your stories are famous in all of Neverland. Of course, our new leader and boys do not recall them but I have told them about you."

"How…why did Peter leave Neverland? You did say he left, am I correct?"

"I am not sure I did, but yes, he did. He left for you. You kissed him."

"I did?" Wendy asked surprised.

"Yes, he left and I had not found him until the other night. I believe you know him as Alexander, but until then he did not remember anything. Although I am sure he…well, you seemed rather close at the ball last night."

Wendy nodded. "Peter…is Alexander?" She asked, although it came out rather as a statement than a question.

"Yes, and no doubt he is out there waiting for you. Smee is not here, he stayed to help them with your rescue."

"Then where are they? Why aren't they here yet?"

Tinkerbell smiled. "Smee has a plan. He knows what to do. They will wait, likely tomorrow morning is when they shall come. For now, we wait. And you will write."

"How? Will the Captain be waking soon?"

Tinkerbell shook her head. "No, not for awhile. I shall help you until he does. We must finish the story. _His _story."

Wendy silently agreed. Perhaps that would help end this adventure she was on.

And so Wendy wrote well into the night, Tinkerbell at her side. The Captain barely moved, but once started to wake with a groan. The two women hoisted him over to the bed, but had quite the time until Tinkerbell shifted back to her true fairy form momentarily in order to perform the magic in order to finish the job. He woke from time to time, and was only conscious enough to answer their questions about what he wanted in the book, and to tell him about some of his final voyages before coming to England once more.

* * *

It was near dawn but still quite dark out. Obviously, but Isa (as she now liked to refer to herself, as Isabelle seemed to have gone away) knew that they were preparing to leave. She quickly got up and gathered what she thought she might need and then got dressed.

When she heard enough of the men go by, she left silently and followed them, once again easily blending in thanks in part to the darkness.

The sun was just beginning to rise as they headed towards the boats and the small vessel that would first approach the Jolly Roger. Two battle ships were also being brought out and they were hoping that the early morning fog would hide them all until they found the ship.

The first two boats went out to scout where the ship was, the men holding lanterns they would light up while they returned to the others. The bravest and best sea men were among them, while Isa found herself on the small vessel with Peter and Mr. Darling. Finding a place to keep scarce, she waited.

"How long do you think it will take them to find the ship?" Peter asked Mr. Darling, who was with Smee and the General. Captain Duress was on the first battle ship, as he insisted.

"They won't be out too far," Smee commented.

"I am certain it will take awhile," Mr. Darling answered on his own, "As they themselves have to navigate about the sea with the fog." It was clear that he was nervous, but was remaining as calm as he could. He was eager to have his daughter back, but also worried that he might lose her in another way. He could not deny the obvious love Peter had for her, and wondered how much time he had to be a father to his only daughter. His precious daughter.

And so the pacing began, first by Mr. Darling, then by Peter followed by Smee. Nearly two hours passed before they saw a light flashing at the boat.

"They've found the ship!" The general announced. "Men!" He said turning behind him then giving the orders for the next steps of the plan.

"I'm coming, Wendy." Peter whispered out to the sea beyond where the light was coming nearer to them.

Mr. Darling heard him.

* * *

Wendy groaned as the first rays of light hit her in the facet through the porthole. She got up from the lounge near the Captain's bed, who was still sleeping soundly on his bed, a soft snore coming from his mouth.

Tinkerbell, who had gone back to original form, was curled up on a towel near the stacks of paper from the work they had done last night. Thinking, Wendy couldn't even remember if they had finished. Thinking more, she wondered why none of the crew had come to bother the Captain at all. Surely they noticed his absence, whether or not he had ordered them to stay away.

Wendy hobbled over to the desk and started putting the papers in order and into a neat pile with all of her previous pages.

"We finished." She heard a soft voice whisper.

She turned to see the Captain's eyes on her. He was still laying in bed and had been watching her intently for a brief moment before he spoke.

"Morning, Captain." Wendy said as politely as she could. "You…you are certain we are done?"

He shrugged as he tried to get up, then put a hand on his head. "What the bloody hell hit me last night?" He looked over to the desk and saw Tinkerbell who still slept away.

"Blasted fairy. She stung me."

"You kissed me." Wendy huffed.

The Captain smirked. "And with good reason, my dear. Couldn't let that blasted boy…"

"He is not a boy! He is nearly a man, which is more than I could say for you!"

Tinkerbell woke from Wendy's shout and quickly changed to human form again.

The Captain's attention turned to the fairy. "You…you can change like that?"

"Of course! I never saw reason to do so until last night."

"Does she remember?"

"Not yet. It isn't for me to do."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"I gave Peter his memories back." Tinkerbell answered.

"He remembered on his own!" the Captain shouted.

"He did at first…"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Captain! We've seen a light, they's comin'!" A voice called out.

The Captain quickly got up and grabbed Tinkerbell and pulled her over to a small chest. One hand on her arms, the other reaching into the chest, he brought out a rope and quickly secured the fairy realizing that she couldn't help Wendy while human. He knew the laws of the fairy. After checking to see if she was secure, and after many ancient curse words shouted at him from the fairy, he found something to silence her as well.

"No more from you, or I shall start making sure everyone starts chanting their disbelief."

The fairy stopped squirming, knowing what he meant, although Wendy was confused once more.

Grabbing his main hostage, Hook took her out of the cabin on onto the deck, where the men were waiting for his orders.

"Prepare to fight." He ordered.


	15. The Ships Meet

Chapter 14: The Ships Meet

AN: Sorry, I mislabeled the previous chapter 14 but it was in fact 13. Also, this is mostly unedited as I promised a certain fan ;) I would post tonight…let's hope I do that!

* * *

Men were scattering about, preparing for the oncoming ships. Of course, most had already been prepared, but the men had become somewhat lax as no one had yet come for Wendy.

The Captain remained in his doorway, most of him wanted to shout out orders and get the men rolling. It was clear they had much to drink the prior evening. They, even he, had been convinced Peter was not coming. Or that Smee had led them astray. But would they have really left Wendy at the mercy of him and his crew? He didn't know what to think anymore.

But then the thought of Peter being so near, his quest so close to finishing, led him out onto the decks and starting barking the orders in a loud voice that drew Wendy back into the cabin and Tinkerbell comforting her with soft words (she had spit out the gag that Hook placed in her mouth), even though both women knew the binds on the fairy would not release.

Wendy turned and stared at the fairy. "What can I do? Shall I…"

"No, he has used some complicating knots. We must wait…there is still time for him to understand."

Wendy looked at her confused. Then, it dawned on her. "The writing…"

Tinkerbell nodded. "Yes, that is his other path, if he so chooses. He knows that; Smee is counting on it. That is why he 'betrayed' his Captain."

Wendy nodded and sat down beside the young appearing girl. For she was that; she had never aged beyond Wendy's own age.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the main ship, Captain Duress saw the other men preparing for his own attack. He could see the Captain clearly now through his telescope, and saw the men hurrying about getting their guns, swords, and a cannon ready. However, he did not notice anyone loading the cannon. Either they had done so before they drew near enough to see, or perhaps…no, he could not make a mistake himself. There was a lady on board.

"Men, be ready but do not shoot. We must establish contact, and ensure that the lady is safe."

The first mate nodded, then turned to his fellow men. "You heard 'im, prepare the cannons and your guns, but do not shoot. If they shoot first, aim at the men and not any holdings. We do not know where he has placed the lady Darling."

Duress smiled at the man he had chosen as next in command. He would make a fine leader and would no doubt climb the ranks of the navy military. The Queen had the best and finest, indeed.

On the next ship, Mr. Darling was taken aback when he saw Peter holding a pistol. He knew someone had given it to him, as the others had more adept weapons.

"It won't do you any good, not from our distance."

"Then I shall wait," The young man answered.

Mr. Darling shook his head. He knew Peter was anxious and filled with fear for Wendy's safety. As was he, but he knew enough about these circumstances to know a pistol would never reach the desired range. Peter was as helpless as he, but was desperate for security.

"It would be best if you stayed in the Captain's office," The first mate said from behind him.

Mr. Darling turned and looked at the mad. "Do you have a daughter?"

The man shook his head. He was young and too ambitious to court anyone. An occasional woman from the taverns was enough to satisfy him during his leave time. "Alright, but try and stay out of the way. It would not due for us to rescue your daughter and have you injured or…" his words trailed off. He didn't want to finish his sentence, as he knew the man only wanted his daughter safe. Anything else came second.

* * *

Isa was on the first ship, and watched as Captain Duress gave his orders and tried her best to remain hidden as the others lay in wait, all prepared. She could see the impressive ship they were headed toward, but could not see the activity from her vantage point. She took in the appearance of the Jolly Roger and drew a breath. It was beautiful. Nothing she had ever seen matched it, and she hoped the ship survived Wendy's rescue.

Unlike others on their first voyage, even though she had barely left shore, Isabel felt at ease on the waters. It felt as if it were something lacking in her life all along. She remembered the stories her father told her when she was a child; of adventures on the sea. She had been captivated by them until her mother forbade the stories. She was a girl, and her father had wanted a boy. It was after that her mother made sure that she only lived as a "lady" of her standing should. When had it all gone wrong?

She stared at the Jolly Roger as they drew closer, spotting the men who were ready to attack the very ship she was on. Fear ran its course through her body, and she stiffened to make sure she did not waver or lose her hiding place. It was not the time for someone to notice a woman was on the vessel, especially one who was not skilled in fighting. She felt her hands reach and grasp the pistol she had at her side. She had to make sure she was ready for anything.

* * *

As Captain Duress' ship drew closer, he waited and tried in vain to look for any sign of the young Darling woman, but could not see her being held as a hostage. The Captain, the notorious Captain Hook, was standing at one side with a look of death on his face. He was clearly looking for something, too, but apparently did not see it on the first ship approaching him. When they finally got close enough, the men on both ships waiting for any sign to attack, he shouted loud enough for the Captain and his men to hear him.

"Where is she? Where is Wendy Darling? She is whom we come for!"

The Captain sneered, as he had clearly forgotten her in his wait. He stormed across the deck towards his quarters and went inside. A moment later, he appeared with the young lady beside him. Despite clearly being shaken by his treatment of her, she looked fine. Duress sighed in relied. After all, he had the young woman's father to report to.

"Let her go, and we shall not attack and let you leave in peace!" He shouted.

The Captain laughed. "You do not appear to have what I am seeking in her place!" He returned.

Just then, the Captain's attention was directed elsewhere, as one of his ship hands detected the second ship coming forth and shouted their arrival. Hook got out his telescope and smiled. Peter was there, ready and anxious. Just as he planned.

"You can have the girl, once the boy is on my ship!" Hook yelled out. He laughed, and then disappeared, taking Wendy with him.

Captain Duress frowned. Why had the small ship behind him decided to show themselves? They were supposed to wait. He turned around and saw that they had been floating along in an area where the clouds had lifted somewhat, and were no longer covered by the immense fog.

There wasn't much time now, the morning was creeping along at a rate they could not afford to take any chances. Duress quickly went back to his quarters, where he briefed his first mate a few other men. They now knew what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the mansion near London, Mrs. DuMont and Mrs. Darling were sitting restlessly in a parlor overlooking the gardens. It was an unsettling wait.

A man from the queen's army was given entrance, and informed them that the morning voyage had started. It would not be long, hopefully, before they found Captain Hook's ship and attempted to rescue Wendy. His words were carefully chosen, but the "if" still lingered in an uncomfortable silence.

After the young soldier left, a maid brought them some tea and brandy to calm their nerves as the two women had been up since dawn.

"Thank you, Grace," Mrs. DuMont said as the girl curtseyed and turned to leave.

Once again, an uncomfortable silence filled the air. The prior evening, everyone was only filled with worry, and there had been no time appropriate to consider the other details. Now, however, Mrs. DuMont was not only worried about her son, but wondering about his relationship with her company's daughter.

She could no longer live with suspense. "How long have they been seeing one another?" She dared ask the other woman. A woman whose daughter was currently captured by a notorious pirate. Most would have thought her question inappropriate and rude. But perhaps society manners had not considered that her own son was off to rescue said girl, and was the reason for the entire incident.

"I do not know," Mrs. Darling offered politely. "I believe they may have met before our running in at the Mesa Café."

Mrs. DuMont nodded. "I had clearly forgotten about that. My apologies. But you believe they met before?"

"Yes, of course, Wendy did not mention it. I remember thinking they must have the way they greeted one another."

Mrs. DuMont tried to remember, but she had already had a couple of drinks in her before said event.

"And the boys…they mentioned someone she ran into at the park one day. I did not know who it could be, but after…well, learning of their friendship I wondered if it might be Peter…er, Alexander. Then he came to call on her…"

"He did?" The other woman seemed surprised at this. Of course, there was much her son did not tell her. It was no wonder he never seemed interested in Isabel, especially once he had met the young Ms. Darling. She also missed the reference to Mrs. Darling's other children, mostly the many boys they had adopted years before.

"He was very charming, and her aunt Millicent was there who gave introduction to George and I. The two spent the afternoon together."

"Without chaperone?"

Mrs. Darling nodded. "We believe in Wendy's independence and trust her. Although I am unsure how she happened to meet that…that bastard!"

Mrs. Darling suddenly broke into tears, and Mrs. DuMont suddenly felt horrible for questioning her in such a way. She went over to the woman and took her in embrace. "I am sorry. It is clear our children feel much for one another. I should not question his intended's mother, especially with what has happened."

The two held one another in despair, Mrs. Darling having noticed the woman's mention of her son's "intended".

* * *

At another location, a young man was pacing while his father sat and quietly drank his coffee.

"It does no good to be restless son. Our names will be kept safe, no matter the outcome."

"How can you be so sure? They saw me, father, even I am not sure why I did it."

His father rose in anger. "Yes, you did it. You threw that girl into the hands of the Captain in front of an entire ballroom full of our societies elite. What on earth possessed you to do such a thing?"

Julian took a step back. He knew he had failed. He had taken the Captain's words so easily that he was convinced at the time nothing would happen to him. Now he knew there might be consequences; that he would be tied to the Captain and would face questioning once the fiasco ended. He had been Alexander's friend for so long, but now he was uncertain his friend would forgive him, let alone convince the authorities to pardon him.

"I am not worried about myself," His father announced. "However, you shall not be around for any longer. At least, until I have cleared your name."

Julian stared in disbelief at his father. "What do you mean?"

"Your bags are being packed as we speak. You will go to your cousin's home in Scotland until I have cleared this mess. I have already sent word to him last night by messenger. You will be leaving as soon as Davis arrives. He will accompany you."

Julian was floored. Davis? His father's wretched right hand man? The man who helped his fathers "other" work? This was…

Well, it was well deserved since his father's wealth could afford them escaping arrest and later consequences. And eventually, he knew his father could buy his pardon.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Enter," His father said.

A man in his mid-forties entered dressed for travel. It was time. Julian was to leave London.


	16. The Anticipated Exchange

AN: Apologies for an errors as I only edited this briefly one time in order to get it out for the lovely Kasmira. Hope you enjoy...standard disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan and am not making any money from writing fan fiction. Although the owners are welcome to my student loans.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Anticipated Exchange**

It was foggy that day when Julian left his home to travel with Davis, a man who had many scars, both inside and out. His face showed three of such scars, and once Julian had seen him with his sleeves rolled up, and there was quite the nasty gash on his right along with a few other scars on both arms.

They traveled along the back roads, where it was too quiet for the young man's taste. But he had to admit; his father was right. He had to leave the common London area.

Oh, how he believed the Captain when he was sent to do his task. He hadn't even thought of the consequences, so arrogant he was. He had thrown the poor girl to the vultures. And without thought to his friend, not that he would even consider the girl. A young lady, she was, and his "best friend" was completely enraptured by her. But Julien still believed her beneath him and his friends, although the look in Alexander's eyes when he took Wendy by the waist and offered her to the Captain was haunting him as they rode.

He had betrayed his best friend…for his father and the promise of _business_. He did not know what would await him in the lonely castle in Scotland where his distant relatives lived. A family he did not understand. They lived their lives in mystery.

A rain started to fall on the lonely country road from the thick, gray clouds from above as they road their horses further away from London. Damien knew it was a sign. And not a good one.

* * *

Things were by now escalating between the three ships. Peter had demanded that the officers let him go aboard the Jolly Roger. It had been too many years, too much time had passed. He needed to end this with Hook now and forever. He waited as they drew closer to Captain Duress's ship and looked beside him where Wendy's father was anxiously waiting for his daughter's safe return.

He kept his eye on Wendy and noticed that she seemed worried, but was it not only for herself? The way she looked at the Captain; such sorrow was held in her eyes. What was it he heard them say about her spending time with him? What had she been doing? Whom had he heard mention that? He shook his head. He could not think of that now. He knew he held Wendy's heart. She was _not_ looking at the Captain the same way the he and Wendy had looked at one another, especially the night of the last ball.

_She stopped cold on the dance floor, stunned by the supposed meaning behind his statement. "What do you want from me?" She whispered._

_He leaned into her ear, "Everything." He whispered as he returned her into the dance before anyone noticed. _

_Her eyes widened, and then a smile crept on her now crimson face as she blushed. _

And then later, as his memories had temporarily came back.

_Peter, as Alexander, was standing still. His mind was going through too much…too many memories. The island, the boys, Tinkerbell, Captain Hook, the deadly but wonderful croc, watching Wendy, bringing her and her brothers to the island…it was all sinking in. _

_He looked at her as one final thought, or memory, became crystal clear._

"_I…I left for you." He said, then stood in front of her protectively_.

Oh, that had clearly shaken her. But the way she had looked at him…his heart soared as he remembered the look of awe and love in her eyes, despite not understanding what he meant. Yes, he had left Neverland for her. Yes, he had lost his memory. It had taken years for him to find her again, but that day in the library, without his memory, he still knew that she was special. He felt drawn to her immediately and not a moment since that meeting went by without her in his thoughts.

"Let me do it," Peter told the men.

The officers and Wendy's father looked at one another. The lead officer sighed and then prepared to signal the other boat. They would know what the young man wished to do.

Captain Duress had managed to get his ship to approach his fellow boat, and demanded that Peter be brought aboard there first. Both Peter and Mr. Darling climbed down to a dingy, and then went aboard the first ship where Captain Duress was calm, but his eyes showed he was upset that Peter had so willingly offered himself.

* * *

Wendy watched as the larger of the two vessels came toward the boat. The smaller boat, which she had watched her father and Peter leave to board the larger one, was now slowly floating away as if to gain some distance from the situation. She could see her father looking at her anxiously, whereas Alexander…no, Peter…looked on with determination. Her heart started to beat rapidly as she realized what was going on. She looked over at the Captain who held a smirk.

"It does not have to be this way." She said in Hook's direction. The other men around them paid her words no attention, as their own was focused on the approaching boat and the armed men that stood on the bow of the ship. She noticed that only Hook's men still held their guns open, while the officers held theirs down.

"Of course it does, my dear child."

"I am not a child anymore, of that I _know_ you are aware of."

The Captain still did not look at her, but carried on. "You are a child when it comes to these matters. And don't think I say this due to your being a woman. Peter is just as much a child as you are, even if he did like to _play_ with pirates during his never ending youth."

"Why can you not let it go? I have finished your book. Let me go and I will bring it to the best publisher I can find. You can still make this right. You can make…_you_ right.

Hook was wrong. He never was. But in that moment, he felt she was right. It was too bad his plans for vengeance still held stronger in his heart than his wish to just…just be a man.

Meanwhile, Tinkerbell had finally struggled somewhat loose in her ropes. She had been able to wriggle around and had made it to the door, which was still slightly open. She peered out and saw Wendy talking with the Captain.

_Good, there is hope yet,_ she thought knowing how to read the Captain after having fought alongside Peter for all those years in Neverland. She also saw that a large ship was coming closer, but couldn't make out much of the details from having kept the door the way it was. She did not want anyone noticing that she was moving about. Then again, did any of them even know she was there?

Just then, one of Hook's men walked by, and she hid herself just in time, waiting a few minutes before trying to loosen the ropes enough to get just one hand free, then she could free herself and do her work. It didn't take long, and with one sprinkle of dust to her head, she turned back into her normal self.

_Whew! Being a human sure is difficult! _She thought before flying out of the door, hanging near the upper edge of the walls to keep out of sight.

Wendy was still waiting for a response from the Captain, when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She glanced quickly, noticing Tinkerbell's fairy form flying out of the Captain's cabin. Making sure Hook had not noticed, she focused her eyes away again to check and, sure enough, saw the fairy coming closer.

Hook's attention was still focused on the oncoming boat. He knew Wendy was hoping for a reaction or a response, but he could not give it to her. Deep in his mind, however, his conflicting emotions were secretly at war and trying to take control of the situation. Was the notorious Hook going to fight Peter? Or simply…could he really just let Wendy go?

He was so tired of all of this, and lonely. Perhaps he should have just taken her and left, sailing toward the America's again. But then…then he truly would never be at peace. And Wendy would surely never forgive him.

But Peter…Peter deserved his wrath.

_AN: Oh, this would have been a great place to end a chapter…but this one would then be cut too short!

* * *

_

Isa held her stance firmly as she grew anxious. They were getting closer to the ship where Wendy was being held. Her heart was starting to beat faster, and she found that drawing in deep breaths helped steady herself. She checked her gun again. It was ready should she need to use it.

With the boats now in close proximity, it was apparent she wasn't the only person on edge. The men walking about the ship were practically walking in circles, and those standing still kept shifting their weight from one foot to another. Had many even been to battle before or been caught in such a predicament? Did it matter that the man was not only a pirate, but one obviously feared by other pirates themselves? At least, that was the sense she got. She did not know who this Captain was, but what she did hear before…well, it sent a shiver down her spine.

The boats were now met side to side, as the Captain of each vessel took the lead over their men and stood at the meeting place. Peter was standing just behind Duress, with almost half a dozen men by his side, waiting to protect him…or perhaps they were waiting to protect what was coming in exchange for the young man's sacrifice.

Wendy was standing back until one of the Captain's men, upon his orders, brought her forth by tugging on her arm lightly yet silently telling her she had no choice.

"You first," Hook smirked at the other captain, knowing he had the upper hand.

Duress shook his head. "Not until the young lady, Miss Darling, is within our hold."

"She is the prize, is she not? She is why you are here."

"Yet _you_ are here for _me_," Peter said speaking up angrily. Duress put out his arm to keep the lad from charging forth. It would not do to let the young man be so easy to take or attack without warning.

"Not yet, Peter," Duress said in a shushed tone.

But Peter paid him no mind, and started forth. He shoved the few men that tried to stop him, and continued toward the meeting of the boats where a short plank had been placed for him and Wendy to cross. He could do it, he could go and make sure Wendy was safe, even if he had to throw her across himself.

The Captain smiled evilly at the young man's foolishness, but then all of the sudden it wasn't the young man stepping forth that he saw. He saw a young boy; Peter from his youth clad in the same silly garment he had worn through all their battles and through his life in Neverland.

And in that moment, Captain Hook finally understood. Peter never wanted any of this either.


	17. What happens Next?

Chapter 16

AN: Sorry it's been so long! I seriously thought I had already posted some of this chapter!

* * *

_Previously:_

_The Captain smiled evilly at the young man's foolishness, but then all of the sudden it wasn't the young man stepping forth that he saw. He saw a young boy; Peter from his youth clad in the same silly garment he had worn through all their battles and through his life in Neverland. _

_And in that moment, Captain Hook finally understood. Peter never wanted any of this either._

The Captain suddenly felt an air of relief escape his body as he felt the anger and desire for vengeance leave. He had been living a dream, or rather, a nightmare, and perhaps…perhaps he _could_ get back to _living_. But could it all be that easy? He knew from his spectrum that everyone was looking at him, waiting for his next action.

"I'm sorry sir, but there has been a grave error in understanding." He said, but to Duress and Peter.

The two men looked at him in both shock and confusion.

The Captain then went and led Wendy over to where a plank had been laid for Peter to cross. He turned to her, "You will of course allow the young man to escort you to the other ship?"

Wendy smiled, sensing that something had changed…something had finally broken through inside the Captain. She shook her head. "I can do it myself." He helped her up the large step onto the plank, the others just watching in silence. No one dared spoke a word.

Just as Wendy was about to take the first step, the Captain cried out, "Wait! You have forgotten something," He said loud enough for all to hear. "I shall go and fetch it."

He ran to his quarters and picked up the papers which contained the entire contents of his novel. He desperately looked for something to put them in, then spied an old, rather worn leather satchel. Placing the pages carefully inside and securing them, he ran back out toward the plank where Wendy was waiting, and all eyes were once again on him.

"Your belongings," He said quietly.

Wendy smiled at him one last time before carefully walking over, Peter and Duress anxiously waiting to help her.

Once across, Duress and his men immediately rushed her into private chambers, not allowing for her to look back. Once inside, she turned to Duress. "Please let him go, we…we had business to attend to. Tis over now," she said solemnly.

Duress, understanding that she meant for no charges to be placed, and that she was unlikely to cooperate in any such trial, nodded and then left to give his men their orders.

"Wait!" A voice cried out on deck as the plank was about to be taken away as others prepared both ships for leave. Everyone turned and stared as a young soldier ran toward the plank. However, upon closer look, it was not a young man placed in the uniform.

"Take me with you!" Isa cried.

The Captain turned to the young woman on the other ship. He, of course, recognized who she was after staring at her a moment. He had not thought much of her before, but the way she was dressed, her hair…there was something striking and different about her.

"Please, sir, allow me to…" Isa cried out of desperation.

"Perhaps next time," The Captain said with a bewitching smirk. He then took of his hat and bowed at the young woman.

She smirked back. "Next time," She shouted, sealing the deal, as the men took the plank away and the ships departed, each heading in different directions. While the men kept glancing at her, wondering how she had gotten on the ship, no one really cared. The mission was over, and the young Miss Darling was safe.

On the third smaller ship, a very relieved Mr. Darling was calming himself with a drink. It was over. His daughter was safe, and he would see her in a short time once they docked. He would take her home immediately.

An hour later everyone had departed the ships, and Wendy found herself in the tight embrace of her father. He was whispering to her, likely parent matters, Peter thought, once again feeling more like Alexander, as he watched the joyous reunion. His life as Peter was finally over, since he hardly remembered who he was before Neverland took him. Tinkerbell, from her viewpoint, smiled and disappeared. Her job was done, but perhaps she might return sometime.

When father and daughter finally released one another, Mr. Darling took careful notice of Alexander and let out his hand.

Alexander smiled and shook it.

"Would you like to join us for a late lunch before Wendy and I return home?"

"I would enjoy that very much, sir, but perhaps we shall ride together? I believe Mrs. Darling is still at my family home?"

Mr. Darling nodded. "She was in no condition to travel the other night, how correct you are. We shall leave once we have some good, hearty food in us and then depart for your estate." As the three of them started to walk away, Mr. Darling couldn't but wonder where his daughter had acquired the satchel that she held so close to her.

Isa had long since left, having taken her horse and riding toward London as quickly as she could. However, she was not entirely sure where to stay. She couldn't go home. She did not want to face her parents. Determination set in. She would visit the constable.

As land left his sight, the Captain stared out upon the waters. He wondered why the stranger, the woman, had at the final moment requested to board the ship. As one of his men brought him a drink, he toasted the open waters, knowing that he would indeed return. He had unfinished business, but at least for now, it would not be for any of the same reasons that brought him here this time.

* * *

Three months later

Wendy had been quite the busy young lady. Alexander had visited her frequently, of course, and there were preparations for her admittance to the University next term. Of course to some it had caused quite a scandal in the halls of the administration of the university, but nonetheless, she would be accepted. Mr. DuMont, a very powerful influence, had made a generous donation and mentioned her application in the process. He was now very fond of the young lady, nearly as much as his wife was.

For most of her spare time, Wendy had been busy going through the chapters she and the Captain had written, editing and finding places to add things here and there. Sometimes she went to the library to look up references in order to add historical references or other impertinent facts. She also read further about pirates and the laws of the seas, adding them to her own prior knowledge having read so much on the matter already.

The day she got her acceptance letter to the University was the very day she was discretely planning to meet a publisher. She had a three-o-clock appointment, and her parents were so very excited that they had wanted to celebrate immediately.

Luckily, Alexander had asked for her company that afternoon, to help her to the appointment, and so her parents reluctantly let her leave once he arrived and then went to organize a party.

When Alexander was let in by the servant that afternoon, he saw that a number of luggage pieces were neatly stacked alongside the wall. He raised his brow just as Isabel descended the stairs. "I was going to return home today, but with Wendy's letter, I shall wait until…" She paused, realizing that Alexander had no idea what she was referring to. She smirked at the confusion on his face. "Sorry, you'll have to wait and let Wendy explain."

After visiting the constable those months ago, Isa had intended upon securing rooms at a hotel while she awaited her parent's arrest. There was no way she could return home until her parents were securely put away.

As it had been a high point of the season, she was having troubles finding one with appropriate accommodations. Not to mention one that was affordable. And she didn't have the pride, nor the stomach, for more meager accommodations. She had been leaving the fourth hotel when she literally bumped into Wendy and her parents, who were walking toward a nearby restaurant.

*Flashback*

"Oh! I am terribly sorry," Isa started to say until she recognized Wendy. She knew her face suddenly betrayed her emotions of shock and embarrassment.

"No worries," Wendy said, then noticed that Isabel was pulling a trunk behind her.

The cabbie Isabel had hired wouldn't wait for her, and so she had been forced to pull it around with her. By now, with the late Spring sun, she was rather flustered and her hair was quite the mess.

"Are you alright?" Wendy asked.

Isabel tried to maintain a confident stand, but she was near her breaking point. She suddenly burst into tears as she explained her circumstances.

"I apologize for my outburst, it is most rude of me," She said once she was able to compose herself. She had needed the cry, however, and didn't mind that others walking about were staring at her.

Wendy looked at her parents. They nodded in understanding, and it was Mrs. Darling who then spoke. "You can stay with us, our house might be quite full of children but we've still plenty of room."

Isabel looked at the Darling family in shock. Of course, she knew that they knew of her turning in her parents, and Mr. Darling certainly must have known how she had been on the ship with Alexander and Captain Duress. She had no knowledge whether Mrs. Darling knew, but then thought this family likely didn't hold secrets such as her own.

She looked at Wendy first. At first, the other girl was unreadable, but then she smiled genuinely at Isabel and so the former girl had no other decision but to accept. She smiled back.

Since then the two had become fast friends, sharing a room and taking care of the boys. Isabel was delighted to spend time caring for the young boys, and was now considered yet another sister to the adopted bunch and Micheal (since John was still away).

Isabel had never even contacted her old friends, and now she had a new home (despite planning to return to her own) and new set of friends that she cherished more dearly than any others she had before.

*End Flashback*

Alexander raised his eyebrow at Isabel, then laughed. "Of course I shall wait for Wendy to explain." He then went over and gave her a customary kiss on the cheek.

Just then Wendy descended the steps from the upper floor and Alexander, er, Peter, drew in a breath.

Isabell smirked at the love struck young man, and wandered away toward the kitchens. She had grown quite fond of the servant couple, and meant to help them with any preparations. The return to her home could wait, especially since it would be quite empty.

"Wendy," Peter asked once they were alone, "Are you sure?"

Wendy smiled mischievously, padding the dear worn leather satchel which contained the novel papers. "Ready."

And so the two departed on their venture…to a publisher.

To be continued…but almost done!


End file.
